


One Of These (K)Nights

by QuinnMGrey



Series: Eggsy Needs A Hug [11]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Childhood Trauma, Domestic Fluff, Drug Addiction, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nightmares, Occasional Mission Work, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnMGrey/pseuds/QuinnMGrey
Summary: part eleven in the Eggsy Needs A Hug series. more family fluff and feels. more missions and Eggsy gaining more and more confidence in himself again. more domesticated Harry and Eggsy Hart. more fun and a little more drama with their wild bunch.if you're reading it this far, lemme know! <3
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Eggsy Needs A Hug [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617253
Comments: 46
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lyssa13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssa13/gifts).



Eggsy laid hidden in a field of overgrown and forgotten vegetation and untended weeds watching the terrorist group’s farm compound. Beside him and scattered throughout the field, well out of view and at a distance being seen would be impossible, Harry’s agents and a few Knights surveilled the compound as well. Back home Harry watched on monitors, in the men’s ears through comms leading them. David and the remaining Knights were going to try to contact the residents feigning peaceful intentions of a group wandering lost.

They would signal to Eggsy to lead the attack with the snipers if Kingsman couldn’t gain control and start rounding everyone up and taking them into custody.

If it wasn’t for Harry’s voice in Eggsy’s ear, he would be shaking with barely held in rage and struggling to stay still and quiet. He wasn’t as highly trained as the snipers, he was training with them, but Harry knew how to keep him still.

Chatter crackled with a little bit of distance static, making the hidden men all brace and get ready for orders to shoot; all of them breathing slowly and eyes focused. Eggsy fought the urge to blink and felt a sneeze from breathing in the dirt but he wasn’t going to fail. He risked blinking, knowing he needed to keep his eyes wet and clear to see through the scope on his rifle.

“Got a bogey on your tail,” Harry warned, seeing someone sneaking through the weeds. “Hart to Raynelle, get ready. She’s coming up behind but I can’t tell who she’ll stumble on first.”

In the lineup from Eggsy down to Madisson, they turned around staying low with weapons aimed. Madisson spotted the weeds rustling as the woman wandered through, letting out a slow breath to steady her aim; finger hovering on the trigger. Eggsy spotted the movement and got ready to shoot, holding his breath without realizing.

“Hold, she’s changed direction,” Harry told them, reaching to pick up Jason as he wandered into Harry’s home office; hedgehog stuffie and blanket in one hand, scrubbing at his eye sleepily. “Sit quietly Bub, I’m helping Daddy do something really important, alright?”

Eggsy couldn’t help smiling when he heard Jason’s little voice through Harry’s comms shushing up at Harry; finger on his lips and nodding that he would be quiet.

Harry pecked Jason’s head before looking at his monitor again, seeing the woman a little more clear now. She wasn’t a threat to the operation but he knew he couldn’t just trust based on looks and the fact that she was a woman. He watched her, looking for any signs that she spotted the group and was a spy for the compound.

She continued to roam through the field unaware of the danger, not seeing the line of sniper rifles as she wandered; heavy under the influence of LSD.

As she neared the edge of the section of field, one of the agents used a blow dart shaft to pin a tracker on her. “She’s marked, Sir,” he mumbled into his wrist and repositioned ready to shoot.

“Good work, Gromo,” Harry replied, seeing the tracker dot on his screen. He typed quickly and labed the dot to identify the woman so he could easily watch her movements. “Rotate.”

On the first line of snipers, Eggsy shouldered his rifle and scurried backward as Hendried went over his back keeping to a low crouch so he could fall into position as soon as Eggsy was clear.

Eggsy let out his breath in a muted huff, relaxing his aching limbs; sore from keeping position so tightly, putting his head down on his folded arms glad for the ghillie suit covering him from head to toe. He could take a moment to deflate and rest without drawing attention and getting caught slacking. He would have a couple hours to rest if nothing happened at the compound while everyone worked to take the residents into custody.

All of them knew they would possibly be out at least overnight but nobody could know for sure how long they would be watching.

Harry listened to his men, hearing a soft grumbling noise from one of them. He reached slow, not wanting to disrupt Jason falling back to sleep on his lap, and turned up the volume; huffing inaudibly when he recognized the sound.

“Who’s fucking snoring?!” he hissed low. “All of you sound off right now.”

One by one they identified themselves going down the front line of men first. Eggsy peeked out from his hood, hearing the snoring a little more deeply.

“Anderson, sir,” he heard to his left, it was now his turn to identify himself as awake and aware.

“I’m baby,” he smarted, earning a few muted snickers, grinning when he heard Harry groan at him.

To his right the agent laid quietly without responding and the one to that agent’s right sounded off resuming the line.

“Rowe!” Eggsy gruffed, sharp and quiet when the last man spoke, kicking his leg out quickly; jolting Rowe awake again with an aborted shout. “Wake up, you fucking fell asleep, dickhead!”

Rowe shook his head to wake up and clear his eyes again, stifling a yawn. “Sorry, Sir.”

Eggsy huffed and shook his head annoyed, looking back over Hendried’s shoulder at the horizon. He saw the sunset and smiled, clicking a few pictures of the view to show Harry and their herd when he got home.

#####

After a successful mission and required trip to Medical, Eggsy finally came through the door and arrived home again. He was exhausted, half starving, and ready for Harry and his Bubs. He dropped his bags and shucked off his jacket, flicking it in the vicinity of the coat rack but not hanging it up properly, then kicked off his shoes.

He tried to be quiet, the house was dark and everyone slept peacefully in their beds, but his muted activity attracted Hambone from Jason’s room. Eggsy smiled up at her as he started for the kitchen.

“Quiet, Ham Sandwich,” he told her hushed. Hambone boofed softly and followed, recognizing Eggsy’s scent but not his hushed voice.

When she saw him going into the kitchen she stopped and barked loud, thinking he was an intruder. Eggsy turned to give her the quiet command, a little irritated that she barked like mad; tossing one of the dog toys on the floor in an attempt to distract her.

Hambone snarled and charged. Eggsy hurried to get up out of her path startled, clattering the pans on the stove. Hambone raised up on the counter with her front paws, barking and snarling; trying to bite Eggsy.

Nearly panicked and not wanting a chunk of flesh taken from his legs, Eggsy quickly shoved stuff off the top of the fridge and climbed up knowing Hambone couldn’t climb up. She was too bulky and heavy.

“Knock it off, crazy!” he growled, taking an empty plastic pitcher and lobbing it down at her hoping a bonk to the snout would dissuade her from killing him. Hambone jumped up and knocked the pitcher upward toward Eggsy, going for his arm hanging off the fridge.

He squealed undignified and curled his limbs in protectively, hunching down and continuing to shout at the insane family dog. Another squeal came out when Harry came in, armed and still half asleep, and bellowed as loud as he could thinking there was an intruder. Harry recognized the sound before he looked up toward the source, relaxing his stance with a huff.

“Sit!” he commanded Hambone, making her and Eggsy both jerk to attention. Hambone sat quickly and boofed. “What the hell has gotten into you goddammit?” Harry spat at the dog, hands on his hips. “Get upstairs and lie down, go!”

Hambone quickly obeyed, forgetting about her intruder target huddled up on top of the fridge. Her boy needed protection. Eggsy relaxed with a shaking breath, trembling a little bit as he climbed down to the counter. Harry bent and started picking stuff up to put back in place as Eggsy sat on the counter to calm down and catch his breath again.

“Mongrel,” Eggsy huffed, getting down to his feet to help clean up the mess he made.

They stood with a handful each but Harry hugged Eggsy in close before he could reach up to put everything away; letting out a relieved breath to have his boy back in his arms safe again. Eggsy smiled on Harry’s shoulder and cooed, immediately dopey and giddy as Harry kissed on him.

Harry dropped everything and knocked the items out of Eggsy’s hands before bending and lifting his boy up; wrapping Eggsy’s legs around his waist and holding under his ass. They continued to kiss and grope as Harry carried Eggsy out of the kitchen and through to the stairs, going careful so he wouldn’t trip.

In their bedroom Harry playfully dropped Eggsy and let him bounce on their bed. Eggsy giggled, both completely forgetting about their sleeping twins in their nursery nook, and got up to his knees; hugging Harry’s neck and pulling him in for more kisses.

“I fuckin’ missed you,” Eggsy got out between kisses, nuzzling and rubbing Harry’s scruff; feeling more settled with the rough and scratch. He craned his neck and almost giggled as Harry’s kisses down his neck and over his shoulder. He let out a little hiss when he felt Harry bite him at the bend of his neck and shoulder.

“Fuckin’ vampire,” he snickered quietly, cooing as he resumed nuzzling on Harry’s scruff; giving him a playful nibble in retaliation. He shivered when Harry chuckled darkly and squeezed his ass.

Neither were in too much of a hurry to separate and undress Eggsy for bed, Eggsy was riding on the high of a successful mission where nobody on his side was injured severely and everyone returned home in one piece. Instead they crowded each other after Harry snatched off Eggsy’s pants, unable to stop kissing and release each other long enough to get settled in and fall asleep.

Eggsy didn’t know what had gotten into Harry, he usually wasn’t so frenzied for him as soon as he got home post mission. Usually the heavy snogging would happen after a bath and food. But, he definitely enjoyed Harry’s weight pinning him down and keeping him safe and secure. He wasn’t going to protest kissing and groping.


	2. Chapter 2

On a bright Sunday morning, Eggsy was woken by the sun shining in his face. He groaned and threw the blankets up over his head, feeling the bed move and dip. Someone sat down on Harry’s side of the bed and lounged down beside him; but the absence of touching told him it wasn’t Harry beside him.

“I’m butt naked under here, just so you know,” he told the visitor, hearing a snicker. It wasn’t enough to identify anyone though. “And I’m pretty sure you don’t want to see me all caged up.”

Another laugh, this time a little louder but still too muffled through the blankets.

Eggsy nudged his foot out to gauge the height of the person beside him, feeling a thin calf and the familiar edges of heeled shoes. With a sigh, knowing he didn’t have to always hide his nakedness from Tye as long as he covered his groin, which was his own preference, Eggsy rolled to sit up putting his back to her as he draped the sheet over his lap. He wasn’t ashamed of the flogger marks on his back and the little bit of paddle marks visible at the top of his ass cheeks; Tye knew some of what they got up to in the bedroom when she started sneaking Eggsy’s lingerie for photoshoots with Sarna.

As Eggsy reached for his discarded panties and pajama pants, he noticed that he slept in for a while. He never slept until noon unless he was completely exhausted after a long mission.

“Has everyone eaten?” he asked, turning around to Tye startled; raising up to pull on his underwear. “Why didn’t Dad wake me?”

Tye smiled and sat up, head down on her shoulder feigning innocence as she shrugged. “Dad made breakfast for us. But, he wanted to let you sleep because he has a surprise for you in the kitchen.”

The speed that Eggsy scrambled out of his half pulled up pants and over the bed made Tye yelp and curl up to avoid getting kicked. Eggsy ran from the bedroom, clomping downstairs loud and quickly.

“ _ Harold! _ ” he growled deep, stopping all movement scattered around the house.

In the kitchen standing over a handyman helping him put in a larger rangetop, Harry stiffened startled. The man below working from the cabinets almost dropped a tool on his face at the unexpected ferocious noise.

Eggsy stomped into the kitchen livid, Harry would swear he saw Eggsy’s eyes glowing red with fury, letting out another demonic roar seeing a stranger in his space.

_ “Who the fuck is this in my fucking kitchen?” _ he growled deep. Harry had no idea where Eggsy found a carving knife but he was sure someone was at risk of being stabbed.

“I’ve paid to have the range replaced with a much larger one. The old one was going out, remember? Only the one burner would barely turn on this morning for breakfast; the other three wouldn’t work at all.”

Eggsy stood stiff and growling as he huffed and puffed, glaring death at Harry.

With a sigh to calm himself, Harry put down the glass cleaner he had been using on the rangetop and put his hands up as he stepped over to Eggsy carefully; hands moving slow and purposeful showing he wasn’t going to do anything tricky as he reached for the knife to put down.

“I would have told you but you had such a hard time last night and when you finally fell asleep you were dead to the world so I decided to let you just sleep instead of potentially upsetting you that your space wasn’t functioning. He’s just about done and I’ve been in here supervising the entire time. As soon as he’s done I will put the pots and pans back myself.”

Eggsy wasn’t aware that he calmed with Harry’s gentle touch and his sure tone. He sighed, shoulders slumping, and stepped up into Harry’s arms; nuzzling on his shoulder before leaning up for Harry’s scruff calming more.

Harry smiled and leaned back on a counter, holding Eggsy close and wrapping him up in his smoking jacket to cover his almost totally exposed ass. “There’s my sweet, good boy,” he whispered against Eggsy’s temple, smiling when Eggsy shivered and curled closer to him. “How did you sleep, baby boy?”

He shrugged, hands slowly roaming, nuzzling and rubbing the scruff to keep himself calm with a stranger in his space. He did appreciate that Harry set up to have the range replaced without worrying him with telling him it wasn’t working; it meant Harry would just always take care of him and know just what to do for anything that came up. He would always just know how to handle avoiding Eggsy getting upset, and how to always calm him when he did become upset about something.

“Thank you, Daddy,” he cooed softly, raising his arms and hugging Harry’s neck; content to just stand there and rub his face on Harry’s cheek. The scruff wasn’t as scratchy as it was soft now, Harry hadn’t trimmed it in a couple days so it was a touch bushy and thicker.

Eggsy liked the softness and hoped Harry wouldn’t trim it so often anymore.

After another twenty minutes the replacement was done. Harry turned and lifted Eggsy to sit up on the counter as the handyman got to his feet; reaching for his wallet kept beside the mail bowl. He didn’t want Eggsy’s ass exposed to the man and he needed to let his jacket fall from around Eggsy so he could pay the handyman.

Eggsy continued to rub and kiss on Harry’s cheek knowing if he looked at the handyman he would be angry again and possibly become violent. He didn’t want to attack a completely innocent person for doing the job they were hired to do for their home.

Without calling attention to the behavior he saw as weird, the handyman accepted Harry’s payment with a kind smile and a thank you then left them to do as they would.

Now with his boy calm and happy, Harry scooped him up to take him back upstairs to dress him. They would have the entire week mostly kid free, aside from the twins and Tye if she didn’t take off with friends. Pamela took Jason and Annabeth with her to visit family, wanting to show off her grandbabies and let them meet their extended cousins and other family.

Pamela offered Tye an invite but Tye was still too nervous to leave her fathers and go around strangers.

When Harry carried Eggsy to their bedroom, he playfully let Eggsy drop to the bed; making Eggsy giggle and snort. He would never tire of hearing his boy’s happy giggling, a telling sign that he was starting to drift. Eggsy knelt on the bed, hands folded in his lap as Harry went to their closet first.

He couldn’t hold back the happy little wiggle when he saw Harry was going for his skimpies, absolutely giddy when Harry came back with his favorite nightie set. Harry then went to their dresser to choose fresh panties for his boy, feeling Eggsy’s excitement and seeing him shimmying and giddy as he knelt obediently. He knew he was choosing the right garments for his boy.

He chose a mint green cotton pair of boyshorts and stepped up to dress his boy, smiling at his dilated pupils and glazed over eyes. He felt his peace and warmth starting to envelope him as he let his hands roam over Eggsy’s soft skin, fingers light but not tickling, leaning to kiss on Eggsy’s exposed throat and earning a soft giggle.

“Should Daddy keep his naughty boy caged under his skimpies or should Daddy tease you all day, keep you on edge and have you desperate?”

Eggsy shrugged and shivered, letting out a little wanton noise as his back arched; his giving a thrust. He wanted Daddy’s hand on him all day until he was begging for release. But he knew the choice wasn’t really his to make.

“Daddy choose,” he huffed, craning his head back to allow Harry at his throat how he pleased; whimpering when Harry nipped at his flesh. “My body belongs to Daddy only.”

“Good boy,” Harry told him softly, speaking into his ear just to make Eggsy shiver and squirm. He reached for Eggsy’s panties, slipping them down off his hips slowly; laying him back to take them off completely. Eggsy giggled when Harry tossed the panties back over his shoulder with a grin, but inhaled and his hips lifted when Harry took his caged dick into his hand; giving his balls a gentle squeeze just to make him squirm and relishing in the whimper Eggsy couldn’t hold back.

“Daddy’s going to set you free today so I can play as I want,” his voice stayed low but he let dominance and surety in his tone. “You’ll eventually be allowed to cum, but I want you wearing spunk under your slutty clothes.”

Eggsy nodded, whimpering and squirming as Harry stroked him torturously slow. He fell into the soft fuzziness, his only focus was Daddy’s voice.

Harry watched him squirm and spasm, hands obediently held under himself so he wouldn’t touch without permission. He found the lube he put aside last night while they played and felt around the blankets for the plug Eggsy had been wearing the day before. He had to use his boy and leave him plugged and full.

When Eggsy felt Harry push inside his hole, his hips lifted in response and pushed down; legs wrapping around Harry’s waist for leverage. He laid whimpering and pleading, letting Harry use him as he wanted, riding his high.

Harry leaned over on his hands, huffing and puffing breathless as he thrust; grunting with his efforts, fucking up into Eggsy’s hole; letting Eggsy’s limp dick thrust into his hand but he didn’t have a tight grip, just barely holding.

He felt his release edging and sped up, releasing Eggsy’s limpness to watch it flop around with the force of his thrusts. Eggsy’s pleading and whimpering turned into incoherent rambling as Harry chased his release. Harry stilled, holding Eggsy’s hips tight as Eggsy arched and spasmed under him.

Breathless and spent, Harry pulled out; taking a moment to admire Eggsy’s hole fluttering empty then plugged his boy; earning a happy whimpering noise.

Eggsy stilled when Harry’s lubed hand wrapped around him and stroked him with a firm grip. “D-daddy, p-p-please,” he stammered, eyes rolling back as he tightened on the plug. Harry smiled at the sight of his boy at his mercy, always willing to let his body be used for his pleasure.

He reached his free hand and held Eggsy’s throat as he hardened in his hand, earning helpless whimpers from his boy. “Do you want to wear your cum for Daddy, boy?” he asked in a hushed tone.

“Uh-huh,” Eggsy whimpered, nodding as best as he could deep down in Subspace and totally at peace.

“You will not wipe it away either, you’re going to wear your spunk under your skimpies like a good whore, understood boy?”

Eggsy whimpered and nodded again. “ _ Uh-huh, _ ” he moaned out trembling; body tensing with his approaching release. He let out a desperate noise as he came, shuddering and spasming under Harry’s skillful hands.

Smiling, Harry released Eggsy and sat back on his heels to watch him spasm and coast; sighing softly as his own peaceful headspace washed over him. He was going to enjoy their mostly childfree week having Eggsy at his mercy and command.


	3. Chapter 3

Following another day of witness testimony against Connelly, getting closer and closer for Tye to come up and tell what happened to her, Eggsy took her out of the courtroom. Instead of trying to sneak out another door Tye wanted to leave through the main entrance and out into the waves of press. She wanted to put on a brave face and hold her head up, meet the negative side of everything head on and push through.

Eggsy was just a little doubtful, he knew the press involved in trials for dangerous perpetrators could be vicious and any protesters against the victim could be violent. He didn’t want her hurt, but he didn’t want her to be afraid to hold her own. He took her hand firm, linking their arms to keep her from being pulled away, and let out a breath as they stepped out together.

The camera flashes were blinding bright and the roar of shouted questions, shouts of support, and shouts of vulgarities deafened Eggsy. But, they pushed through the crowd ignoring them. Eggsy noticed that a group formed behind them and was concerned until he looked back and saw the girls from the drag club flanking them; hurling insults back at the vile protesters shouting at Tye.

He couldn’t help smiling at the girls taking up for and protecting his daughter; especially since he hadn’t been at the club in a while. He would definitely come visit them more often once everything was done. Tye let out a slow, nervous breath as they walked, feeling like the car was miles away and the parking lot just kept getting farther and farther away with each step, and kept her head up; eyes straight behind her dark sunglasses. She wasn’t going to be visibly afraid; internally she was screaming and resisting the urge to hide against Eggsy or tuck into the arms of one of the larger women behind her.

After what felt like forever, Eggsy finally had Tye in his car. The girls still stood guard as he shut her door and rounded to the driver side, protecting them and blocking the press trying to crowd.

“Ladies,” he turned to them with a smile, miming a tip of a hat toward them in thanks. “You’re all amazing; see you in two weeks for another round?”

“We’ll be here for every day; we’ll keep the bub safe,” the closest told him, elbowing a protester back. “Go on, we’ll handle the vultures.”

Without question, Eggsy got into his car and quickly drove away; struggling to concentrate on driving and trying to buckle his seat belt at the same time, having to use his knees for a moment to get the belt in place.

After he was settled and driving properly again, he reached and took Tye’s hand with a soft sigh. “You alright?”

Tye nodded, leaning against her window with her eyes closed as she concentrated on breathing. Eggsy lifted her hand and pecked a soft kiss before holding it to his chest; thumb rubbing soothingly.

“I’m really proud of you, Bubbygirl,” he told her, absently kissing her knuckles. “Show those fuckers you’re not afraid of them and don’t care what they say. You know the truth of what happened to you.”

“Yeah, but next time it’ll be my turn to get up there and I’ll have to look at him. I don’t think I can see him sneering at me again. I don’t think I can handle going up. I mean, do they even have him shackled at all since he isn’t being held for the duration of trial?”

“No,” he sighed, holding her hand tighter when she stiffened and clutched his hand. “But, you have all us Knights watching him and keeping you safe there and constant security at home along with a few extra sets of eyes watching. You’re completely safe. We won’t let anything happen to you.”

Tye sat up and looked over at him frowning, almost scowling, trying to keep her fear from being obvious. “Swear,” she demanded.

Eggsy nodded, looking at her; getting direct eye contact for just a moment. “I swear,” he replied sincerely. Tye sighed and leaned over, putting her head down on his shoulder; feeling exhausted and her nerves wearing too thin.

The rest of the car ride home was quiet. Eggsy parked in the detached garage beside Harry’s town car hearing Hambone rooting around. She was accidentally closed into the garage after Harry had to get Jason out while they were in the yard playing. Eggsy still hadn’t totally forgiven her for chasing him up on top of the fridge.

Back in the house they heard Jason and Annabeth both laughing hysterically and running up and down the offices hallway with a few agents keeping them entertained. Tye went upstairs to change out of her court clothes and lie down for a while. Eggsy looked in the den, finding Samantha and Sarna tending the twins. Harry wasn’t anywhere.

“Where’s Harry?”

Samantha let out a huff and shook her head. “He got an update on that murder trial. He’s holed up in his office.”

Worried, Eggsy hurried to find Harry; seeing him at his desk facing the windows overlooking the backyard. He rounded, seeing his pillow already at Harry’s feet, and knelt down; stirring Harry out of his head again. Harry blinked back to the present, seeing Eggsy kneeling and looking up at him concerned and scared.

“They were acquitted due to their age,” he whispered, tone rough; telling Eggsy that he had been emotional not long ago. “They won’t see any prison time for murdering Daisy. They murdered our Flower and they won’t be punished.”

A whimper came out of Eggsy’s throat and he sank to sit back on his heels; his hands dropping from Harry’s knee. “What?” he choked out devastated, tears welling in his eyes. He shook his head, huffing a little desperate noise. “No.”

Harry nodded slowly, huffing. “I didn’t want to believe it at first either, I couldn’t. James called, he knew if he came and told me face to face I would have hurt him. The judge decided, wanted to save them the embarrassment of a trial, he claims. He doesn’t care that Daisy was an innocent victim. It didn’t matter to him. I mean, why else would he choose to let them free?”

Eggsy shook his head, looking up at Harry; tears falling down his cheeks. He let out another helpless huff, mind blanking and unable to function enough to let him speak. He moved between Harry’s knees and knelt curling up, giving over to his tears and sobbing on Harry’s lap.

“Up,” Harry told him, nudging at Eggsy curled up in his lap; hugging him close. He let his tears resume as he held his boy, lips pressed thin on Eggsy’s head.

#####

Harry found Eggsy laying back in the hammock, absently swaying back and forth looking up at the night sky. He sighed as he stepped up, putting a six pack of lager on the little table beside Eggsy’s forgotten wine, and laid back beside him; grunting a little bit as he sat carefully then laid back after successfully getting down without dumping out again.

Eggsy reached over and opened a bottle for Harry before passing it to him then scooted to Harry’s side and put his head down on his chest; hugging his waist. He hadn’t spoken too much after Harry told him the devastating news, he spent dinner curled up under the table sitting at Harry’s feet after serving the food. Harry was still unaware that Eggsy didn’t eat the bites he offered; Eggsy gave them to Hambone and Manx.

He didn’t have an appetite but he didn’t want Harry fussing or getting angry with him on top of the grief they both had.

“Kids have been in bed for a while, do you want to come back inside and let me take care of you?”

Eggsy shook his head, snuffling. “Not yet,” he mumbled, tucking his face in and covering with his hand to hide the fresh wave of tears. “You got your beer, just opened it. Wanna lookit stars.”

Harry smiled weakly, reaching up with his free hand to scritch on Eggsy’s head; making him pull in closer and untuck his face. “There’s my sweet boy,” he whispered as Eggsy looked up at the sky again. “Sky’s almost as beautiful as you.”

Eggsy blushed and rubbed at his nose bashfully, nuzzling on Harry. “‘M not. Daddy’s biased completely.”

“Completely; but you’re still beautiful as ever. My amazing, good boy.” 

Eggsy giggled dopey, pulling his knees up and curling closer into Harry’s side, looking back up at the sky just as a star shot quickly across the vast blackness. “Ooh, make a wish, Daddy; shooting star,” he whispered, a little excitement in his voice, and closed his eyes to make his wish and send it up.

Harry watched him, smiling at the silliness he was grateful to see. He knew Eggsy would be on an emotional roller coaster for a while and hoped he had enough alcohol to make it through this hurdle with his all too precious boy.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry and Eggsy met with David to question Donald about his involvement with the terrorist group Kingsman took down. Eggsy still didn’t want to believe Donald was involved with terrorists, wanted to believe he was duped into going with the woman he left home with. Wanted to believe Donald was still the partner he and Harry came to genuinely care for and love.

Eggsy sat between Harry and David, his knee trying to bounce nervously, idly scribbling on a piece of paper with the capped end of his pen to keep from showing any outward emotions. He had to do things properly, had to behave like a Knight and put his emotions aside.

There was still a chance that Donald was completely innocent after all. Eggsy knew personally that a good pair of tits or a plump ass could make a man do stupid things.

“How many attacks are planned, Donnie?” Harry asked, hoping that coming to him calmly and caring Donald would cooperate.

Donald sat quiet, scowling and arms crossed defiantly, jaw set hard.

Harry sighed softly. “Alright, who is that woman you left with?”

“My main wife.” Donald grumbled, shifting in his seat and tightening his arms. “I have five and if any of them are hurt in this hell hole, I fucking swear, Harry.”

“Well we don’t plan on torturing anyone or using pain measures to get answers. We just want to prevent further death and destruction, you have my word and you know well that I keep my word.”

Donald scoffed and clamped his mouth shut again, turning to look at the door. He wasn’t going to tell their plans and be put to death for doing so. The group leaders poisoned his mind, brainwashed him into believing them and sent the woman out to lure him in.

He was an innocent victim, all of the followers were. David wanted the leader who started everything. Kingsman didn’t have plans to harm the followers, but they wanted to take down whoever has been hurting them.

Eggsy covered his mouth and leaned to David to whisper. “ _ Let me’n Harry work alone with him. Harry can get him. _ ”

David glanced over at the two, picking up his own empty folder to cover his whisper; tissing at Harry to get his attention and get him to lean into the huddle. Harry didn’t cover himself, not wanting to be secretive while he was trying to get answers.

“ _ Do you think you can get him? _ ”

“ _ All Harry’s gotta do is use his tone. He’s a Sub, he can’t resist. Gonna be hard for me to not go to my knees.” _

_ “Then you should step out as well. We don’t need you going down right now, later you will.” _

Eggsy was already squirming in his seat, every sense focused on Harry’s soft whisper; just a touch of dominance. He knew he wouldn’t be able to resist if simple whispering made his jaw ache with want.

“No, not right now,” Harry told him a little firmly, stilling Eggsy and getting his focus back.  _ “If I do this, you’re out waiting for me.” _

Eggsy nodded, sighing and pushing away the urge to go to his knees, standing with David and stepping out of the room. He let out a calming huff, letting his shoulders finally relax. David directed him to the elevators, hoping a bit of fresh air outside would steady him. Eggsy let himself be led along, focusing his mind on the mission at hand so he wasn’t slipping down at the wrong time.

Finally outside and in a bit of warm sunlight, Eggsy untensed and folded down on the ground; taking off his suit jacket and rolling up his sleeves before lying back with the jacket crumpled under his head. David took off his own jacket, sitting down on it beside Eggsy, resting his arms on his bent knees.

“Wanna join us for dinner tonight?” Eggsy asked, eyes closed against the bright sun; enjoying the warmth. “Makin’ stew and chili. Bubs like stew but Harry’s cravin’ chili.”

David smiled, nodding. “Anything I can bring along then?”

He shrugged, raising his arms up over his head. “Beer’s always good with chili. If you have any sour cream as well; we’re out and delivery is already on the way so I can’t add it to the lists yet.”

“And the Bubs?” he asked, watching the spatter of Knights and agents roaming about doing their business. “Possibly a guest as well, my nephew is in town and staying with me for a while. He’s Tye’s age about, seventeen his next birthday in a couple months.”

Eggsy nodded. “As long as he behaves. And, for the Bubs; you already know Jase’s price for admission.”

David laughed, shaking his head. “Yeah, alright. Sweets it is; a bag each for the two runts. No licorice, gummies preferred.”

“Blue gummies specifically, and  _ maybe _ you’ll get a thank you hug if there’s any gummy frogs. Beth likes more worms and those little chewies that have the jelly in the middle. Easier to cut for her, too.”

David leaned back on his hands, laying his legs straight and crossing his ankles, watching everyone. He hoped Harry would get answers from Donald that would help Kingsman’s efforts to help the members get free of the awful influences of the group’s leaders. Eggsy cracked an eye open and watched David when he fell silent, almost hearing his mind racing with everything going on.

#####

Later while Eggsy was up to his knees working on making dinner, trying to keep Jason entertained while the boy hugged his leg and refused to let go; asking too many questions about David’s nephew joining them, he heard the doorbell chime loud.

He couldn’t turn away from cutting fruits for the little ones to answer the door though and Harry was on an important call in his office.

“Shit,” he huffed, turning around carefully and almost tripping when Jason hugged arms and legs around his leg. He caught himself as Annabeth waddled in, scooping her up and putting her on his hip as he struggled to get to the door.

Jason’s weight on his leg started tugging his sweat pants down, making Eggsy have to stop just past the den so he could try to tug them back up again as another chime sounded.

“Shit,” he repeated, reaching for the other side to stop Annabeth’s feet from pushing his pants down all the way. Jason started tugging purposely, giggling and wiggling. “No Bubba, don’t take my pants down.”

Another chime followed by a slightly loud coded knock, and Jason stood to his feet and yanked on Eggsy’s pants wanting to play. Eggsy gripped tighter, groaning.

“Come in, David!” he called. “Dammit, Jason. Gimmie my pants.”

Jason just giggled and pulled harder, forcing Eggsy to stumble backward, then released the pants and sent the waistband slapping hard back on Eggsy’s waist.

“You little turd!” Eggsy groaned at Jason running to David for his candy bag and put Annabeth to her feet when she squirmed wanting to run.

“Davi!” she shouted, arms up for him to catch her. Eggsy sighed and returned to the kitchen to finish cooking leaving David to entertain the spazzes. David put a kid on each hip after hanging up his jacket and led his nephew to the den.

Eggsy let out a huff, frustration leaving him again, and went back to the counter where he had the fruits on the cutting board; easily falling into the comforting rhythm of slicing. He had too much on his mind after Harry failed to get answers from Donald on top of the news about the murder trial and the stress of handling Tye’s case against Connelly.

But for now, with the two pots simmering on the stove, and the snick of the knife on the cutting board, he could breathe easy and let calm surround him. As long as he could take care of his family he could handle the other crap trying to bring him down again.

By the time Harry finally got off the phone, Eggsy had everyone settled at the table waiting for him. Harry started for the dining room hearing everyone gathered, smiling when he stopped just outside the kitchen runner and peeked in to see Eggsy busy putting the food in bowls. But he could tell his boy was feeling a little buzzy despite the calm outward appearance.

“Permission to enter, my boy?” he requested.

Eggsy turned, immediately smiling wide, and stepped up to Harry, carefully hugging his arms around Harry’s neck with the messy ladle in his hand, leaning up for a kiss. “Go sit, I’ll be right in, Daddy. Kids are already settled, Dave’s arrived with his nephew. He’s a total Brad Majors.”

Harry held him for another minute, his own frustrations from the phone call easing away, then grabbed a couple beers out of his stash. Eggsy nodded and took the bottles to add to his serving cart; putting the bottle opener beside the stack of bowls and spoons. He couldn’t help smiling when he heard Jason and Annabeth both trying to talk over each other for Harry’s attention as he sat down with them.

The next couple months would be full of stress and hell; but Eggsy was ready to fight. He just needed Harry and their bubs keeping him going.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry watched David through a two-way mirror interrogating a pair of cult members about their terrorist plans, sitting in a fairly uncomfortable chair with Eggsy kneeling between his knees; arms folded on his lap and head down. Eggsy had been clingy for days so Harry let him kneel or sit as much as he could while petting and scritching on his head.

Every evening Harry put Eggsy down hoping to settle him, and before bed he refreshed Eggsy’s swat marks. The more Eggsy begged for swats, Harry knew he absolutely needed the roughness.

It helped temporarily but always by morning, Eggsy was fidgety and buzzy again.

After an hour on his knees, Eggsy repositioned to sit; laying his legs out and tucking in close again reaching to rub on Harry’s calf. He sat quietly letting Harry listen to David despite wanting to speak, hoping to get Harry’s praises for behaving.

In the little padded room, designed to make people uncomfortable enough they would spill secrets just to get out, David sat across the table from the women; hands folded and back relaxed hoping to use his stance to gain their trust. He certainly didn’t want to come across as threatening to the cult members; he and Harry both decided they wanted to help them get back into the real world.

“If I had kids, I wouldn’t want them raised in a dangerous situation; they’re completely innocent. They weren’t duped into this life, they were forced into it by their parents. You were forced into it, yeah, but as adults we have rationality. Not so much as young adults, but we should by the time we’re thirty-five. You’re both still young, you’re barely thirty each, so you still have time to gain fully. But, we can teach you what you’ve been denied. We can teach your children, give them an education they’ll actually use. We have the best teaching staff for kids and adults.”

The women looked at each other, still uneasy but not as they had been at the beginning of their questioning.

Harry sent him a message through their glasses, one hand now holding Eggsy’s throat and rubbing gently; the other still tangled in his hair.

“When you were little girls, what did you want to be when you grew up?” David asked them, shifting in his chair and laying his legs out, folding his hands down on his lap. “Do you remember?”

They stayed quiet, but both obviously wanted to answer when they remembered their childhood dreams.

“I’ve always wanted to be either an American cowboy rodeo rider or at least a rodeo clown,” he tried to make them laugh, but the little bit of grinning he saw was satisfying. “I still sometimes want to try for the clown bit; all the ridiculous clothes and dodging pissed off animals. Hopefully wouldn’t get a bull’s horn shoved up my arse for being too slow.”

A little snicker escaped the blonde, making David smile and huff softly.

“I know, can you imagine me doing now that I’m old and a little fat?”

“Housewife,” the smaller blonde replied, looking down at her lap, her voice almost inaudible. “I just want to take care of my children. Degenerate women work outside her home. I don’t want anything else.”

“Let us help you find a safe home for you and your children then,” he offered, speaking softly. “We can help you monetarily until you settle with a husband who can support a family.”

She nearly glanced up at him, wanting to take his offer; just the small picture he painted in her head made her feel a little bit of peace finally. She felt herself being pulled toward the countryside cottage or a little cabin with her two children running and playing while she watched from the porch where she was doing laundry with a washboard. Maybe a few farm animals in pins and a dog and a herd of cats running around; ducklings and goslings being noisy as they followed their mothers around the yard.

She let out a sigh, feeling the sting of tears in her eyes as the picture faded and she heard Nelson Saramch- the highest leader- in her head spouting on about the sin of desires and want. He would provide everything his followers would ever need.

“Want not, Need much,” he always ended his so-called sermons with.

Beside her the red headed woman visibly nudged her and gave her a sharp hiss, David barely heard her tell the blonde to shut up. But it was definitely getting his attention. The blonde was still new to the group and hadn’t learned all the rules as well as the elder members. The red head was clearly an elder and was in charge of making sure new members behaved.

David stood with a huff, exhausted and getting frustrated, and stepped out of the room to take a short break. He went to the room where Harry watched, groaning as he snatched up a coffee pod and shoved it into the machine.

On the floor, Eggsy tensed feeling David’s tension thick. He whimpered and drew his knees up and around Harry’s leg; pulling closer to Harry’s comforting touch.

Harry shushed him softly, tugging gently on his hair, sending him down farther, then looked over at David as he moved to lean against the mirror. “You need to separate them. She clearly wants to speak but the other has probably told her she couldn’t.”

David nodded, flicking a switch to hear in the room just in case the women talked to each other. “These birds, Harry. Women are so complicated. If only I preferred men.”

“You could experiment, you might find you like it.”

“No, I’m too vanilla for anything like that. Been single so long I probably wouldn’t know what to do with anyone; man or woman. I mean, obviously sex has changed a lot,” David gestured to Eggsy at Harry’s feet. “I’ve involuntarily learned some new phrases from this one that I would never, ever think of myself.”

Harry smiled and tugged Eggsy’s head back, making Eggsy look up at him, earning a soft inhale and a squirm for the roughness. He tightened his hold and pulled carefully, seeing Eggsy’s eyes roll back pleased and making him arch a little bit.

“He’s taught me quite a lot, too. He’s such a good boy.”

The praise made Eggsy keen and let out a happy little noise; his smile growing as he rubbed his temple on Harry’s thigh prompting him to tug again. He couldn’t hold back a soft moan as he slipped farther down into the peaceful fuzziness.

He was totally unaware of his own body as he slipped down; he knew he was safe though and that he could go down as far as he needed with Harry watching over him. Going down was almost an out of body experience for Eggsy, almost ethereal and spiritual. He only knew Harry’s touch and peace in the fuzziness.

“Isn’t he just beautiful like this?” Harry sighed, his own mind calm having Eggsy so relaxed. “I don’t think I’ll ever tire of seeing my sweet boy like this.” He moved Eggsy’s flopping head against his groin, spreading his thighs a little wider to give Eggsy plenty of breathing room but not far enough he lost the feeling of safety being bracketed on Harry’s lap gave him.

“So beautiful,” Harry whispered softly, gently running his finger along the scar on Eggsy’s face. “What if he’s really an angel sent to me to set my life right again? What if his mission in life is to show me how much I missed not allowing myself to love anyone? Nobody this beautiful and willing to submit totally to me can be human.”

He shook his head, giving Eggsy’s throat a gentle press just to see him squirm.

“He shouldn’t be real. But he is and by some miracle in life, he belongs to me in every way imaginable. What lottery did I win to have this one to love?”

David snorted into his coffee and shook his head; too well accustomed to seeing Harry and Eggsy in their most vulnerable moments. He enjoyed watching their family; feeling a little bit of peace and comfort from losing his sons so violently whenever he was with them and their children.

After a few minutes, David sighed and put down his empty mug; grabbing two chilled water bottles out of a little fridge beside the coffee maker, and left the surveillance room to resume questioning.

Separating the women almost didn’t work like David hoped but eventually he was able to get the blonde alone so he could work on convincing her to give him the information Kingsman needed against the cult leaders they fought.


	6. Chapter 6

Eggsy sat watching a monitor showing Maddison and Percival on a mission to find a kidnapping victim; a two-year-old child from the US, taken from her home one night about a month ago. Kingsman got involved after they learned that the parents failed to report their daughter missing at all. The girl’s aunt and uncle realized they hadn’t heard anything about her for a while and alerted police to do a welfare check on the home.

He knew the parents harmed their little girl; every parental instinct screamed at him that they were awful people. Seeing first hand that there was awful people in the world made him hold his bubs tighter and hug them a little longer. Now he would be keeping a closer eye on them and making sure they were all safe.

Even now, watching over the mission from David’s office at headquarters he had Lee tucked in one arm and Jason on his lap with a tablet quietly watching a movie. Harry sat on David’s couch with Andrew and Annabeth; both fast asleep; with Manx curled up at his feet snoring a little loud.

David had only called Eggsy to work with him but he knew Harry and the kids would tag along with him when he was told Jason had been underfoot with Eggsy and clinged; refusing to behave when Harry attempted to settle him. He didn’t mind as long as the mission wasn’t hindered and Eggsy wasn’t too distracted with the kids to do his job right.

Eggsy could multitask with his bubs easily.

“Wait, Gareth, what was on that report labeled CPS?” Eggsy asked, only getting a quick glance as Madisson looked through a stack of papers. “Lemme read that one.”

Madisson found the paper again and positioned it discreetly in front of her to look like she was just holding it to set aside as she went through the stack of information they were given from the Washington State Police.

Kingsman was taking a risk recording and photographing evidence and information but David was confident in the Knights to do their job and find the missing child without trouble.

Eggsy frowned at the abuse report from Child Protective Services; apparently there had been numerous home visits where a caseworker came and found the home in disarray and disgust. A couple times they saw signs of malnourishment and possible abuse with the couple’s other children. But each time CPS deemed the parents and home life safe for the children.

“This is so fucked up,” Madisson told Percival, shaking her head. The more she read about the parents, the more she was disgusted and despised them. “There’s absolutely no way there’s not a stitch of evidence left behind if this was an outside perpetrator. There would have to be  _ something _ left behind. This does not make any sense at all.”

She shook her head again, frustrated with the horrible police work, and turned to address the leading detectives on the case. “I’d like to speak with the child services case workers who decided this home life was suitable for children.” 

She started stacking up and putting away the paperwork she was looking through, sighing and muttering to herself about the United States justice system. She saw too many reports where a child was harmed or killed by a parent or trusted family member; and always CPS never found anything wrong with the perpetrators before the murders. She was fed up with the awful way mistreated and abused children were kept in dangerous situations; she needed to know why it was happening so much.

Back at headquarters Eggsy took down notes he read from everything, agitated that he read another report where help failed a child; taking a bottle from David when Lee stirred and fussed, not looking up from his notepad as he wrote and successfully aimed the bottle for Lee without disrupting Jason. David was a little more amazed seeing Eggsy working so efficiently and taking care of his sons at the same time.

Harry sat watching Eggsy quietly, unable to keep the smile off his face; always proud of his boy and always amazed by his abilities.

#####

Nearly two months and a frustrating investigation later, Madisson sat on the bumper of an ambulance trying to keep from screaming while a paramedic worked to pop her dislocated shoulder back into place. She wanted to avoid a US hospital, the horror stories she heard were enough to tempt her to refuse paramedic care but she allowed it because she knew going long enough with her shoulder out of socket would be bad.

“‘Ayy, ya wanker!” she shouted from the pain of another failed attempt. Instinctively she raised her uninjured arm and smacked the man upside his head. “That fuckin’ ‘urts!”

Percival stood leaning on the ambulance and chuckling at her yelling and hitting the man trying to help her.

“Sorry,” the young man huffed a chuckle, dodging another smack and grabbing her wrist; putting her hand in her lap. “Keep this here, I’ve almost got it.”

“One more chance,” she ordered sternly, reaching to squeeze Percival’s hand as punishment for his laughter.

He nodded and stood again, positioning her arm carefully and pushing. Madisson snarled and tensed, hissing in intense pain. She wanted to yell at him to stop but she didn’t want to go around with a dislocated arm until she got back home to Pamela and her team.

By the time Percival was on his knees from the pain of Madisson squeezing his hand so tight, the paramedic finally popped her shoulder back into the socket; drawing a deep growl out of her at the bolt of pain.

“ _ Motherfucker _ !” Madisson shouted, getting a few police and detectives to turn and look for the source of the shout. “God-fuck-ing-dam-mit!” She bashed on Percival’s arm with each syllable, unable to control her reactions to the pain. Percival went to a crouch still chuckling, letting her smack on his shoulder until the worst of the pain passed and her arm started dulling.

She leaned heavily on him with another groan, sudden exhaustion hitting her as the adrenaline coursed through her. Percival let her rest on him and tugged her close so they could stand together, helping her to their rental car.

“Come along, we’re almost done. We’ll get you an ice pack at the hotel, yeah?”

Madisson just nodded, too sore and tired to argue that she didn’t need an ice pack. She sat down as Percival helped her into the car, letting him buckle her in, and leaned against the door after it was shut. Percival spoke with a few detectives before getting into the car with her to take her back to their hotel. She couldn’t help smiling just a little bit; Percival hadn’t left her alone in a crowd with a strange man she didn’t know from Adam, and the whole mission he stayed close and took care of her.

It felt good to have friends who actually cared enough for her to have her back selflessly.

#####

Back home in Scotland, after making sure Madisson and Percival made it back safely, Eggsy was allowed to leave headquarters and go back home to his family. He was ready to be home, living at headquarters for two months and only getting to actually see home on the weekends at David’s insistence, it was absolute hell. He hated seeing Harry and their herd leave in the afternoon, and hated Sunday mornings when he had to pack up to return to headquarters.

Coming home, Eggsy was greeted by Jason and Annabeth chasing each other with the kittens; both with little plastic swords as they played. He dropped his bags relieved, smiling as the comfort of home surrounded him, and crouched to catch the two when they finally spotted him. Both nearly screamed with joy and pushed at each other trying to get into Eggsy’s open arms to hug him. Eggsy situated the two to hold both, sitting down with his bags and giving them a snug squeeze and a kiss each.

“Ohh, I missed my bubbies so much,” he told them, nuzzling and snuggling them close.

Having his bubs so excited to see him and running to greet him whenever he came through the door after a long mission away from them; the fuzziness was almost as sweet as the fuzziness he felt with Harry.

He never thought he would have his bubs; but now he couldn’t imagine his life without them and Harry. He was completely happy and now nothing could take that away from him again.

A burst of warmth surrounded Eggsy; Harry came when he heard the commotion and got Eggsy back to his feet, taking his boy into his arms; helping support Jason and Annabeth still clutching him. Eggsy smiled, eyes still closed, knowing Harry had him and he was finally home, nuzzling on Harry’s scruffy chin, taking a few kisses as he welcomed the peace taking over his mind.

Letting Eggsy continue to kiss and nuzzle, Harry scooped the three up to carry Eggsy upstairs so he could try to get him out of his suit and into comfortable clothes while he held the two in his arms. It would be a challenge working around the two but Harry could manage.


	7. Chapter 7

Saturday mid-morning, Eggsy woke with Annabeth’s weight on his chest and Jason tucked in his arm; a bright flash and a camera shutter sound had roused him. He slit an eye open in the direction of the noise, immediately met by a wet nose and a lick to his eye; hearing a soft chuckle.

He jerked a little stunned by the unexpected greeting from Millie, opening his other eye when she laid a paw on his right eye and mewled at him. His kitten Ludo laid above his head and he could hear Jason’s kitten purring in his ear.

“What the hell?” he gruffed tiredly, feeling another animal jump up at the sound of his voice between his thighs. Manx stood, front legs up on Annabeth’s raised butt, giving Eggsy a curious noise.

Another flash and shutter noise prompted Eggsy to carefully raise his head; seeing Harry again watching him sleep and taking pictures. He huffed a soft laugh and laid his head down as Manx made his way up Eggsy’s side and sat down staring at him.

“Jase kicked me out of bed an hour ago and informed me that it was their turn to snuggle with you. They both fell right back to sleep.”

Eggsy smiled, giving his babies each a little nuzzle and head kiss. It wasn’t anything new waking to any kid in bed with them; but whenever Eggsy was gone for a while, it was guaranteed he would have Jason and Annabeth crowding him. Sometimes Tye would curl up beside them when Harry got out of bed.

“I will never ever get tired of seeing you and our children snuggled together.” Harry rounded to the side of the bed and bent down, giving Eggsy a soft kiss; smiling at the happy little coo Eggsy couldn’t hold back. “You are so obviously meant to be a father, sweet boy. Our children love you so very much and they’ll never doubt your love for them.”

He sat carefully, reaching for Eggsy’s hand; feeling a bit of warmth. Eggsy smiled up at Harry, rubbing a thumb over his knuckles slowly. “You taught me how to love completely, taught me I can do this dad thing. Can’t do it without you though; we all need you to love us and keep us all safe.”

Harry bent for another kiss, feeling Annabeth start to stir and wake as he sat up. She raised and sat on Eggsy’s stomach, scrubbing tiredly at her eye and yawning. “Da?” she mumbled looking around for Harry. Eggsy snickered softly, always amused by how she managed to pick up a little bit of a Scottish accent from being around Sarah.

“Right here, Angelface,” Harry told her smiling, easing her over to his lap and cradling her to let her wake up all the way.

Before Eggsy could take another breath, Manx took her vacated spot on his chest and curled up to fall asleep again.

Annabeth yawned, snarking a little snort, and picked up her snail stuffie and hugged it as she got comfortable in Harry’s arm, reaching to hold his shirt. Harry noticed she started holding onto his clothes whenever she sat on his lap, keeping a tight grip if she fell asleep while he held her. He just figured it was a safety and comfort thing for her; but found it a little odd that she didn’t do it when Eggsy held her.

He wasn’t worried though. He just treasured the quiet moments with his loves, finally understanding what it meant to love another wholeheartedly and selflessly. He knew what it meant to love another so much he would willingly put his life in danger to protect his family. Finally knew what it was like to be loved unconditionally.

It was a comfort to know that he was capable of loving his husband and their children more than himself. It made him feel like less of a vain prick with his prim and proper habits Eggsy still teased him about; he could teach his children how to have manners and responsibilities, Eggsy would teach them the value of having fun and how to survive in the world Harry didn’t know about.

After a while of snuggling with Jason asleep, he woke and immediately clinged onto Eggsy, yawning on Eggsy’s shoulder and stretching sleep out of his body.

“I want Daddy,” he mumbled forgetting that he was curled up with Eggsy instead of Harry this morning.

Eggsy nuzzled in Jason’s curls, pecking a soft kiss. “I’m right here, Bubba,” he soothed, hugging him close and snug. “I got home yesterday, remember?”

They didn’t expect Jason to burst into tears and cling as tight as he could on Eggsy’s chest. Eggsy sat up against the headboard, cradling Jason in his arms; taking his blanket from Harry and wrapping him up. He shushed and rocked Jason, trying to comfort him, suspecting he had a bad dream again.

Harry watched a little bit amazed at the way Eggsy’s fatherly instincts took over when one of their children was upset; for a kid who grew up without a father and had a shitty step father, Eggsy grew up to become the best daddy Harry could ever hope their children would have. He wasn’t a stuffy, rigid, proper Father. Eggsy was all loving and gentle Daddy. He knew it was the right thing to do, adopting their herd and taking the steps to have Annabeth with the surrogate.

“So beautiful,” he sighed when Jason quieted again and leaned snuffling on Eggsy; reaching up and giving Eggsy’s cheek a loving caress, getting a little bit of a grin from his precious husband. “How do you do it so easy, how do you just immediately know what they need?”

He shrugged and shook his head, still rocking Jason; holding his head tucked under his chin. 

“I just refuse to be like Dean and Michelle with them. When they need comfort and extra snuggles, I’ma stop whatever I’m doing and focus on them until they feel good enough to tell me what’s wrong. When they need to confide in me, I’m not telling a soul unless it’s absolutely necessary for their safety. Everything I grew up with, I’m going to do the exact opposite. I’m never going to push them away when they need me.”

Harry smiled, tucking a tuft of hair off Eggsy’s forehead. “They all look up to you so much, I’m sure they do me as well but I don’t see it as often for myself. It makes me so proud of the man you’ve become. I still love that sassy street kid, don’t get me wrong; that mouth, I swear sometimes. But, seeing you grow so much in just a few years into the man I see now; it’s incredible.

Eggsy snickered and blushed, hiding bashfully on Jason’s head. “Dada’s being gushy, Bubba,” he almost giggled. “I think he needs hugs so I can get up outta bed.” Harry raised his free arm as Jason moved and snuggled up beside him, tucking him in so he could stand with the two, laughing when Jason surprised him with a wet kiss to his cheek.

“‘Member you said we’re going out hikin’ today, Dada. Gonna look for waterfalls and ‘prings for swimmin’.”

“I haven’t forgotten,” Harry chuckled, taking the two to get dressed and ready for lunch. “We’ll eat then we’ll pull up maps and find a good place. You remember how to read a map, right?”

“Nope,” Jason giggled at him, sitting up on the changing table so Harry could change and dress Annabeth and get her ready for their adventure. “I done forgotted.”

Eggsy looked across the hall when he came out of their bathroom, smiling at Harry and Jason; taking a couple pictures as Harry dressed Annabeth with Jason chattering excitedly up at him and helping pack a diaper bag.

When he realized Harry hadn’t gotten dressed yet he felt almost giddy; Harry was waiting for him to get up out of bed and dress him. He felt fuzzy and happy as he did a little happy jig on the way to the closet to find clothes for Harry. He wouldn’t get dressed until Harry chose proper hiking clothes for him, needing to be a good Sub and serve his Dom again.

He couldn’t help wiggling with excitement as he put Harry’s clothes on the bench at the foot of the bed and knelt up on the bed to wait for him, glad to be back home and hoping he didn’t have to stay away so long again for a while.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, this one is super late lol. been busy today.

Eggsy came home after a weekend at headquarters helping David arrange another mission for Madisson and Percival. Instead of being greeted by Jason and Annabeth, as was their usual; Jason always took off running whenever he heard the door; silence welcomed him home.

He put his bags at the stairs and went to look in the den, smiling when he saw Harry in the recliner with the two tucked on either side wrapped up with their blankets and stuffies. Both lounged sleeping.

Harry looked up and smiled at Eggsy, holding out a hand beckoning him over. Eggsy stepped up and slid down to his knees, rubbing on Harry’s thigh.

“Pneumonia,” Harry told him quietly, reaching up and caressing Eggsy’s cheek. “Pam says they’ll be fine in a few days.”

Eggsy frowned pitifully, giving each a gentle pet. “My babies,” he also spoke softly, not wanting to wake them. Jason started to stir, feeling Eggsy’s touch, looking up groggily as Eggsy stood and scooped him up; holding him close.

“Daddy?” he mumbled tiredly, hugging Eggsy’s neck.

“Yeah, Bub. I’m back home now,” he turned and folded down at Harry’s feet, putting his head down and cradling Jason close. “Uncle Dave’s gonna come spend some time with us, he’s gonna bring Stevie again, too. Is there anything you and Sissy want them to bring?”

He couldn’t help smiling and leaning in when he felt Harry’s fingers in his hair; snickering as Harry scritched his scalp. “I know, but Dave’s always so good with them and he gets lonely. He loves all our kids and at least these two are crazy for him.”

Harry couldn’t argue that; David adored their herd, he got down and played with Jason and Annabeth almost as often as Eggsy and Harry and never turned down an invite to one of Jason’s silly tea parties. He even put on the silly hats and play jewelry for their enjoyment.

“Steven though,” he sighed, giving Eggsy a little tug just to see him squirm happy. He smiled at the noise Eggsy couldn’t hold back and chuckled when Jason sat up off Eggsy’s shoulder and fixed him with a stern eye for wiggling while he was trying to rest on him.

“Tye doesn’t particularly like him but she can’t figure him out.”

Frowning when he realized he hadn’t found Tye yet, Eggsy got up again; putting Jason on his hip. He heard Harry stand with Annabeth to follow him, he smiled in Jason’s curls and snicked a soft laugh. Harry huffed and grinned as he followed and Eggsy swished his hips playfully to tease him as they went upstairs to find Tye and check on the twins napping in their bedroom. Eggsy led Harry to the twins first, finding Manx and the cats all curled up together on the bed.

Manx woke when everyone came in and got up to follow after Eggsy now that he was back home. Eggsy paused and gave him a head rub and scritch then stepped up to the tiny bassinet holding a still small but slowly growing Lee and the crib where Andrew laid. He didn’t want to wake the twins, kissing his fingers and giving each a soft caress.

Harry laid Annabeth in the middle of their bed and tucked pillows around her to keep her off her back so she could breathe; giving her head a kiss before standing straight and stepping over to Eggsy, still watching the twins sleeping. He hugged around Eggsy’s waist and kissed his neck softly, smiling when Eggsy squirmed ticklish.

Both stood quietly holding each other and Jason, watching their twin sons together while Jason snored on Eggsy’s shoulder.

Neither expected the life they shared together but they were both grateful for the chance. Neither would change anything, good or bad, that happened on their journey together. The good strengthened them and the bad brought them closer together.

When he realized they had been standing for an hour, Harry managed to get Eggsy to step away so the babies could sleep peacefully. Jason was getting a little heavy in Eggsy’s arms but he wasn’t ready to put him down and passed his room on the way to look in on Tye.

Everyone always knocked first before coming into Tye’s room, it wasn’t even her rule though; they did it to show respect and allow her to have her privacy. Eggsy was the one who always waited until she acknowledged the knock before opening the door though. Harry would sometimes open the door as he knocked, not wanting to suspect she would be up to something nefarious.

A muffled thump made Eggsy open the door before he could knock, hearing Tye let out a surprised squeal as if she was startled suddenly, worried. 

He was ready to shove Jason back to Harry and fight as soon as he came in but his fight left when he saw Tye was just arranging everything around her new, probably too enormous, aquarium built into a wall. She had been cleaning the few aquarium decorations, wiping all the fishy build up and setting them aside to dry and rinse again before putting them back in.

The small octopus she rescued from mistreatment at a suspicious local shop, had a habit of surprising her with water jets whenever she cleaned the tank. This time it made her drop a thick piece of driftwood.

Eggsy calmed when he saw she wasn’t in danger and hitched Jason up to hold him properly again.

Tye grinned, relieved that Eggsy was back home and safe again, surprising him when she came over and hugged his neck tight and was excited to see him. “C’mere, I wanna show you both something.”

She took Harry’s hand and hauled her fathers over to her desk, sitting down to show them the page for a doctor she found who specialized in gender reassignment. She still went back and forth about having bottom surgery, it seemed her mind changed every day so she wouldn’t make a definite choice until she was totally sure. But, she knew without a doubt that she wanted top surgery. She was getting tired of constantly adjusting the fake breasts she wore.

“All I need is your consent, I’ve already asked in the chat thing.”

“And the funds to do it,” Harry told her, only teasing though; he knew he would pay for it if she wanted the surgery. All of them knew he would.

Keeping up with their game, Tye turned and looked up at him with pleading eyes and the pout she learned from Eggsy; making both fathers laugh. “I’ll powerwash the whole house and the windows.”

Eggsy couldn’t help snorting a laugh, remembering the last time Tye picked up the power washer to use on the bit of concrete driveway and back deck. As soon as he turned it on for her, the force of the water immediately sent her stumbling to her ass in the yard making her lose hold on the sprayer. Eggsy had it turned off again before it could do too much damage to anything as it flopped and sprayed wildly.

Tye snickered, grinning. She knew why Eggsy was laughing. They hadn’t mentioned anything about it to Harry though, since nothing was damaged he didn’t know Eggsy let her try despite his warning that it was too powerful for her.

“Alright, we’ll set up a consult appointment tomorrow. For now, rest and recharge. I can’t be the only one who’s exhausted.”

Eggsy tucked with Harry and left with him, smiling as he nuzzled on Jason’s head. Harry led Eggsy back to their room so he could take off his suit and get comfortable clothes so they could curl up together in the den.

He sat Eggsy down on the bench and smiled, caressing Eggsy’s face and making him snicker and blush a little bit. “Sit here, let me fix the hot tub. I’m almost positive this one will wake up and want to join you. The warm water has helped him feel better. Underwear stays on.”

While Harry fixed up the hot tub, Eggsy carefully laid Jason down to get undressed; not surprised when he stirred and woke. Jason sat up and looked around, letting out a soft whine until he saw Eggsy was in fact home.

“Wanna play in the big tub while I rest and Dada loves on me.” Jason nodded, scrubbing at his eyes and yawning. Eggsy stripped down to his boxers, only wearing them when he was at headquarters without Harry, then helped Jason take off his pajamas.

He didn’t expect to find Jason without underwear. Jason just giggled up at him and plopped down to his butt; putting his stuffie up to cover his grin. Eggsy smiled then turned to go over to Jason’s room to get underwear for him, a pair for the hot tub and for when they got out, and a fresh pajama set.

Coming back he heard Jason already in the bathroom with Harry, finding him on the toilet. He put a pair of underwear on Jason’s ankles so he could pull them up when he was finished then climbed up into the hot tub, groaning at the relief of the hot water and strong against his aching and tired body. 

Harry helped Jason finish on the toilet and lifted him up to get in the tub with Eggsy, giving him a few bath toys to keep him occupied for a while so he could concentrate on soothing and pampering his precious boy. Jason sat obediently in the corner seat to Eggsy’s right and played by himself while waiting for Harry to finish.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry watched his wall of monitors as Eggsy and Madisson navigated through a terrorist hive, fingers digging into the leather armrests on his office chair and his breath stuck in his throat. The two were running from imminent explosions, the hive was heavily rigged with bombs. David ordered them to evacuate.

If it wasn’t for Eggsy’s high expertise in the field, David wouldn’t have sent him out. But now listening to his Knights running for their life, Kate trying desperately to lead them through to an escape, he could feel Harry’s hands choking the life out of his body. He had confidence they would both make it out alive, Eggsy was one of his best, but he still could barely breathe.

Eggsy skidded to a stop at the end of the labyrinth of halls, looking around and pushing on the walls hoping one of them was fake and hiding the escape route he heard Kate’s garbled instructions but couldn’t make out what she was saying through the poor connection.

Kate hadn’t yet realized he couldn’t hear her and was almost shouting at him thinking he just wasn’t listening to her.

When Madisson ran up to help push on the walls, she accidentally stepped on a button hidden on the floor sending them falling down a trapdoor with a yelp. Eggsy lost his breath when he landed hard on his back, grunting and groaning when Madisson landed hard on top of him.

It forced the air out that was caught but it still hurt.

“C’mon,” she told him, hauling him up to his feet. “We gotta go, right now. Fast.”

Eggsy grunted but got up and scanned the darkness, finding his dropped side arm. He bent and picked it up with an exhausted grunt, still a little breathless from exertion and having her land on him so hard.

“Which way?”

Instead of answering, Madisson clicked on their trackers; thankful that they had night vision tech but wanting to see Eggsy’s tracker just in case they got separated; and took off in a careful sprint using her night vision to see in the pitch black. Eggsy huffed at her retreating footsteps and ran after clicking on his own night vision to see her better.

“You know you should keep with me, I have the only tracker they can’t get to,” he told her, feeling his chest starting to burn from running so much without taking a proper pause.

“Then keep up!” she called back as she sped up finding a long corridor with solid walls and almost dim enough to see bulbs barely holding a glow in their coils; invisible to the naked eye.

He wasn’t going to growl at one of his best friends but it was a near temptation to shoot out the back of her knee for smarting off in the middle of an escape attempt.

Eggsy followed Madisson, muscles aching and desperate for a break, just wanting to make it out alive.

Back home watching the monitors, with Kate trying to establish communications again and feeling panicked, David sat tighter and tighter in his seat holding his breath anxiously. He could feel the invisible grip on his throat getting tighter and could hear Harry bellowing and roaring already. If something happened to Eggsy after the agreement to not send him out on missions, David didn’t want to know what Harry was capable of. He heard too many tales over the years.

Harry was fierce when someone he cared for was in danger.

At home, Harry perked when his office door clicked open and put on an attempt of a smile when Tye came in; wearing one of Eggsy’s hoodies over her tank sleep shirt and pajama pants; sleep heavy in her eyes. She spotted Harry at his desk and shuffled over, getting in his lap and curling up with him.

“Are you alright, my love?” he asked, hugging her close, voice soft as always.

“Lonely, couldn’t sleep, and I’m really worried about Dad getting home.”

Before Harry could speak again, a loud series of explosions came from the monitors and he could hear Kate over comms squeal startled then call out for the Knights, only a tiny bit of frantic coming out in her voice. He knew she was terrified but she wasn’t going to let it affect her job. David immediately started calling the remaining Knights to gather.

Harry spun around to his laptop to start tracking Eggsy’s many trackers. He almost fell with relief when one tracker popped up, the one he had put into Eggsy’s ass cheek wasn’t affected by the EMF burst and explosion from a few bombs in the bowels of the hideout.

They were both knocked on their faces and some debris fell on them, but Eggsy was up and grabbing for Madisson before the rumbling stopped completely; finally seeing a way out. He hated jumping from windows but he would hate dying so much more.

“Tuck and roll, curl up real tight as you’re jumping or that glass is gonna fuck you up,” he told her, taking a few steps back to get a running jump. Madisson didn’t protest, she was ready to get out, and followed his actions. But she let him start running first and had to pull back on her own stride so she wasn’t overtaking him.

She didn’t want to be the first out the window and get hurt breaking through.

Eggsy landed with a roll, still tucked in small, but Madisson landed rough and sprawled out as she rolled. She ignored the pain of hitting the ground and got up to run with Eggsy hoping they could still be found and rescued before they ran into more trouble.

#####

Search and rescue didn’t take too long, Harry was meeting the jet a day and a half after the explosion; anxious to have his dear husband back home and safe again. Tye waited with him as the jet taxied into the hangar, arms hugged around herself and rocking back and forth from the balls of her feet to her heels. Harry didn’t care that she was barely dressed in little shorts under another of Eggsy’s hoodies and barefoot. He knew she was terrified of losing Eggsy just as much as he was and she needed to see for herself that he was fine and mostly unhurt.

He probably had a bad sprain from jumping out of another window from a third floor but he didn’t care much.

Eggsy came off the jet first looking exhausted and dreary; soot and dirt still on his face and in his hair. His suit was damaged, but being a Kingsman suit the damage wasn’t too horribly unrepairable. Timothy was skilled in his craft and always made Eggsy’s suits look brand new again.

Tye strode over to Eggsy with a heartbroken sound muffled behind her hand; letting out a stifled sob as she went into his open arms and hid on his shoulder giving over to her tears. Harry came over at a calmer pace but he just barely kept his composure and hugged Eggsy with Tye between them. Eggsy smiled at the immediate warmth enveloping him.

He was finally safe.

After Harry gave Eggsy a quick groping to check for injury he grabbed him and Tye to take Eggsy to Medical for a proper exam. He herded Eggsy into a room and laid him down with Tye still clinging to him.

Now he had to calmly find a way to convince her to let go so Eggsy could be looked over. But, Tye had zero intentions of letting go. She ignored Harry and hugged Eggsy’s neck, keeping her face tucked hidden on his shoulder.

Eggsy shushed her, his hands rubbing soothingly, hoping she would calm down and let Pamela look him over. He didn’t feel anything broken, but the more he walked on his ankle the more it hurt.

Thankfully when Pamela did come into the room they were able to ease Tye back enough Eggsy could lie on his back and let her tuck into his side away from his sore ankle. Pamela started the exam at Eggsy’s head and face, finding nothing more than scrapes and a few nicks from broken glass. Harry stood and picked up a little container and tweezers when he saw a bit of glass still in Eggsy’s hair, standing behind the head of the gurney to be out of the way and be able to use the bright light to see all the glass.

Eggsy couldn’t stop another little cooing noise, snorting a soft laugh, and closed his eyes as fuzziness started to edge closer with Harry’s tending and care.

“Don’t go too far my sweet boy, you’ll need to answer Gran’s questions,”

He nodded slightly, snuggling Tye a bit closer and nuzzling on her to soothe her more. As long as Harry had hands on him, he could lie still and let Pamela check him over and make sure he wasn’t severely injured.

Usually glass picking would have been another nurse’s task but Pamela knew that if anyone touched Eggsy right now that he wasn’t already comfortable with touching him; he would be up and fighting. Everyone knew that would just end bad and it would just send Harry on a rampage against an innocent person again.

They would do whatever it took to keep Eggsy peaceful in the uncomfortable environment, even if that meant a little extra work for Pamela. She fought too hard to gain his trust and she wasn’t going to betray that by letting in a stranger to poke and prod at him.

She treated all of her patients with that same care and respect; wouldn’t let anyone they weren’t comfortable with get too close. She knew it would help them and make their care easier for everyone. But, she couldn’t deny that Eggsy and Harry, along with their herd of children, were her favorite patients if she was asked about showing preference for the Knights, agents, and their families.


	10. Chapter 10

David sat trying to not squirm as Harry continued to glare at him, leaned over on his hands to lock eye with David just to see him terrified and wiggling minutely in his seat. He had just told Harry the truth behind the mission Eggsy and Madisson just completed.

Even with bombs going off and the very high risk of death, Eggsy still got in touch with the informant and got the stolen tech out relatively undamaged. Eggsy was one of the best Knights and David wanted him to see that; so he planned a bogus mission just to test him; give him another successful mission with a close friend as his backup so he could finally get them out and back home mostly uninjured.

Eggsy had a bad sprained ankle and would be laid up for a couple weeks to let it have a chance to heal and Madisson had a large bruise on her back from landing hard against a toolbox she had in a backpack as she rolled on the ground after jumping.

Truthfully though, Harry wasn’t angry as he was putting off; he wanted Eggsy to have total confidence again and knew David would do whatever to help. He was just glad to learn the bombs were all dummies and his precious boy wasn’t in any real danger of death.

Harry let out a bull-like huff through his nose and stood, straightening his cardigan out of habit; tugging on the cuffs poking out from his dress shirt. 

“Will you be joining us for lunch?” he asked, tone too calm for the anger David just saw burning behind him.

David huffed surprised by the 180* turn with Harry’s mood, but calmed and nodded as he stood. “Do you even realize how terrifying you look stare like that?” he asked following Harry out of his home office.

That just made Harry smile prideful. He looked upstairs when he heard Jason and Annabeth screeching at each other, mixed with Eggsy and Tye trying to corral the two and separate them from the fight Jason started. Eggsy was used to Jason being clingy after he got home from being away, and he felt more scared for his daddy seeing his booted leg.

When Annabeth let out a horrible sound, Harry quickly hurried to get upstairs and find out what was wrong. David followed startled, finding Harry outside Annabeth’s room where the commotion was. Harry saw Eggsy and Tye both on the floor with the siblings and holding them apart from each other; scared to see Jason viciously trying to get out of Eggsy’s hold; screeching and crying.

Annabeth clinged to Tye sobbing horribly, holding her bleeding mouth; fighting Tye trying to look at her injury. Harry went to her first, he didn’t see blood on Jason and Eggsy was better at herding him.

David stepped to help Eggsy but quickly retreated that step when Jason let out a roar at him, looking nearly possessed pinned with Eggsy’s leg holding him in his lap. Jason turned back to struggling with Eggsy, biting Eggsy’s hand holding both of his firm and making it impossible to lift his arms. He couldn’t kick because of Eggsy's knee on his legs.

He snapped back to attention and went to the kids’ bathroom to get a first aid kit for Harry, seeing Kate in the doorway of a guest room with Scottie; needlessly making him afraid of the commotion clinging him to her. She definitely got Michelle’s dramatic tendencies and overreacted a lot.

Back in the nursery David crouched to help Harry, nervous about putting his back to Jason as he continued to screech and bite, hands shaking as he rushed; heart hammering in his chest. He couldn’t fight a few memories of the day he came home to find his sons, but fought to push them away. This time he wasn’t seeing a child that had bled to death slowly, but seeing Annabeth with a bite mark on her little lip was definitely uncomfortable.

Finally Jason let out one last vicious scream before he tried to wrench away once more, then went limp; defeated. Eggsy still held him firm when he sobbed then released him and cradled him, hoping to calm him down enough to find out what started the fight between Jason and Annabeth.

As he shushed and rocked with Jason, ignoring the pain in his ankle from almost falling as he rushed across the hall when the fight started, Harry had Annabeth’s bleeding lip under control and paced with her, like Eggsy he shushed and rocked her as he nuzzled and kissed on her head.

When Jason’s tears ran out, Eggsy sat him up to check him for bleeding; leaning and pulling over the first aid kit when he saw blood in Jason’s nose and his lip bitten and already growing.

“You’re bad, Bebe!” Jason gruffed, breath hitching, and snuffled. “I hoped you go and die!”

_ “Hey, no,” _ Harry replied firm, catching Jason’s attention quickly with his tone. “We do not say that to anyone, young man.”

Eggsy sat stunned, staring at Jason dumbfounded; unable to say anything.

Jason almost growled up at Harry, holding onto Eggsy’s hand holding the gauze to his mouth. “Bebe is bad and mean. She tooked my turtle and poked his head.”

The four looked up at each other confused. Nobody knew anything about a turtle being in the house, other than Annabeth and Tye’s stuffie turtles. Jason, to their knowledge, didn’t have one. He had in fact given the stuffie that was given to him to Tye when he came into her room and found her sobbing heartbroken. He told her the stuffie would make her feel better.

Harry blinked and shook away his rambling worry, his fighting and injured children were more important than looking for a rogue turtle loose somewhere in the house.

“Did you hit Bebe first?”

The little angry look Jason shot him would have been comical any other time but now it just worried everyone more. “She poked my turtle. I told her no but she didn’t stop. She ‘served it.”

_ “Oi,”  _ Harry heard to his left, sighing when he recognized the misty figure lingering low to the floor.  _ “You’re in deep this time, boy. You know better than to hit Sissy, don’t you?” _

Harry watched Jason, realizing he was glaring at the space where they both saw Hamish crouched to speak to Jason. He wasn’t going to respond to Hamish with David and Tye both unaware that he sometimes saw his dear friend lingering to be close to his son. He knew David would bully him into therapy or have him committed for a psych evaluation.

“Bub, you know hitting is mean and not allowed here. None of us hit each other, ever, and we especially  _ never _ wish for someone to die. That’s really, really mean to do; especially to someone you love so much. She’s just four, and still so much littler than you. You’re her big brother, you’re supposed to help us protect her.”

Eggsy stood Jason in front of him, still holding the gauze and letting Jason hold onto his hand, taking Jason’s free hand and rubbing gently.

“You need to apologize for hitting and being so mean.”

Harry crouched beside them with Annabeth on his knee, sighing when he realized she soaked through her diaper in the scuffle; getting his pants wet a little bit. He made a mental note to take her back to her pediatrician and check to see if she had any undiscovered medical issues that were making potty training nearly impossible.

They couldn’t even put her in a toddler bed yet, she was still a little too small for a big girl bed.

“Tell Bebe you’re sorry for hitting her,” Eggsy urged gently, firming his grip when Jason tensed to squirm away. “No, don’t look away. Apologize and make up with each other.”

Harry stood Annabeth between his knees, holding her hands. “Tell Bubba you’re sorry for touching when he asked you not to, Angel,” he told her, his tone soft like Eggsy’s.

Annabeth shook her head, raising her hand to put it in her mouth. “Bubba hits. He bad, Dada.”

Harry sighed, seeing neither would be cooperative right now, and stood putting Annabeth on the changing table to get her in a clean diaper and a clean dress. Eggsy stood with Jason, grateful when David stepped up to help him limp away back to his and Harry’s bedroom. He needed to recline and prop his leg up, his ankle hurt and he needed to get weight off of it for a while. 

Tye got down on her knees and looked under the bed and changing table for the turtle that started the fight, cringing in disgust when she spotted it hiding under Annabeth’s crib. She sat up with a shudder, rubbing her hands on her skirt as she stood again.

“You’ll have to get that gross, slimy thing. I don’t touch turtles ‘cause they all bite hard. Big  _ nope _ there, seriously.” Harry almost laughed when she shuddered as she herded him toward the crib and took over changing Annabeth.

Harry carefully moved the crib back and saw the turtle. It was definitely gross looking, he couldn’t identify the sticky substance on its shell but he figured it had gotten that way by the six year old boy who found and hid it. Kids always managed to get sticky.

He cringed a little bit, he wasn’t too fond of reptiles, and turned to take it to show Eggsy before he took it to the backyard to release it.

They would have to start checking Jason’s pockets and anywhere he could hide another uninvited visitor that could potentially hurt someone. Jason was definitely one of those kids who wasn’t afraid to get dirty and play in the dirt and mud whenever he possibly could.


	11. Chapter 11

If there was ever something Eggsy would hate in his admittedly wonderful life, it was when his bubs were hurt or ill; and following the sibling spat, he now had two who were both ill; still battling pneumonia; and both with almost matching fat lips.

When the two bashed heads it hadn’t been a total accident, Jason wanted his turtle and attempted to headbutt Annabeth but didn’t know how to do it. He managed to bash their faces together resulting in both being hurt.

Hoping to prevent another fight, Harry kept Annabeth with him and Jason stayed glued to Eggsy on the couch in the den. Eggsy wanted to be up and moving around, an itch stayed deep in his body and he needed to be settled, but couldn’t do much of anything on his injured ankle yet. He tried sitting at Harry’s feet but he couldn’t find a comfortable position so Harry laid him on the couch and held Eggsy’s legs across his lap holding Annabeth tucked to one side and sitting Lee on Eggsy’s knees and leaned against his chest.

Eggsy had Jason between the back of the couch and his side and Andrew cradled in his other arm napping peacefully. He was bored and wanted desperately to get up and do something, even if all he could do was get down on his stomach and play with the kids. Pent up energy didn’t feel good at all.

Just as he started dozing off, the front door opened then shut a little roughly jolting him and Andrew awake. Eggsy jerked startled and jostled Lee; startling him and making him cry. Andrew joined him soon after.

“Whore,” he grumbled as he sat up, putting Andrew up on his shoulder to calm him again. Jason got Andrew’s bottle, giving it to Eggsy. Eggsy couldn’t help smiling at Jason’s helpfulness with the twins and tucked him in close again, giving his head a kiss.

“You’re such a good big brother, Bubba,” Eggsy praised, giving him a snug hug for a moment.

Jason tried to smile, his busted lip made it difficult. “It’s a big responsitily, huh?”

“Very big responsibility. You know how much you love Tye and look up to her so much?” Jason nodded, sitting on his knees and giving Andrew’s hip a gentle pat mimicking Eggsy and Harry’s actions of patting on the twins to burp them.

“Bebe and the boys look up to you and love you just like that. You’re their big brother just like Tye is all of your big sister. All of you gotta look out for each other. That’s why you guys can’t fight so bad and really hurt each other.”

Jason huffed a little bit and tried to roll his eyes like he’d seen Tye do sometimes, only managing to blink. But, Eggsy knew what the attitude meant.

He didn’t call attention to it, not wanting a tantrum while Jason was sick and he was laid up. He sighed and tucked Jason in again, giving his head another peck, and hugged his sons.

After a few minutes the door slammed again, getting Harry up to investigate. He put Lee on Eggsy’s lap as he stood and eased out from under Eggsy’s legs, leaving the den with a soft sigh. He went to the door and looked out the window seeing a large amount of Tye’s clothes littering the porch, walkway, and some had landed on the flowerbeds.

When he spotted an unfamiliar young man bent over trying to collect the clothes, he stepped out, grabbing his cane just in case he needed to hit someone with it.

“What are you doing on my property, young man?” he asked.

The boy turned around and stood straight, revealing his heavily tattooed chest under his tank shirt and muscles bulging everywhere. The boy was a grown man, and he looked raging mad.

“Go back inside granddad, this is between me and your freak son.”

Before Harry could respond the door opened and Tye came out with another armload of clothes, throwing them off the porch with a grunt; stopping stunned when she turned and realized Harry had come outside.

“Tye, dearest, who is this walking steroid?”

“This ain’t your business, hobble your arse back inside before you break a hip,” the behemoth spat.

Tye let out a whimper, taking a step back. Harry ignoring the mouthing off meant he was just barely holding himself from hurting the other man.

“We met at the bakery, he told me he was seventeen. We started chatting together, I told you; remember when I said I might have a new friend?” Harry nodded, Tye had been so excited about the potential for friendship with someone else outside the group with Sarna that he didn’t delve too deep into her business.

“Well, he fuckin duped me into thinking he was interested. He lied to me about fucking everything, he’s forty-goddamn-five the fuck years old. I was really stupid, but thank fuck my common sense kicked in finally. I didn’t fuck him. He definitely wanted to but no, he’s not my type at all. He thought buying me all this shit would convince m-”

Harry stepped off the porch, silencing Tye quickly, and approached the man, cane armed and ready. Tye smartly retreated back inside but watched through the window in the door, pressing on the intercom on the wall.

“Crockett, Dad probably needs help in the yard. He’s about to get into it with a fucker.”

David stood from his desk and rushed out of his office seeing Tye watching out the window as Harry skillfully fought with the other man. He looked out over her shoulder then went out to assist Harry, seeing he was just a little slow in his reaction timing.

The fight didn’t last long after David stepped in, two highly trained former Knights against even the bulging muscles was a losing fight for the other man. Harry eventually had him pinned on his back, one foot pressing down on his chest, and a blade in the end of his cane pressed carefully on his throat.

“The poison on this blade will cause a painful death within ten seconds; it will feel like it lasts two life times in those few seconds. You’re going to get up and leave, forget my daughter, forget everything about her. If I ever see you near her again, I will use this blade to end you.”

He thrust against the man’s chest, making him grunt in pain, then moved to allow him to get up; cane still ready.

“I’m not leaving without the shit I bought that freak,” he coughed as he got up to his knees to stand up, entire bald head deep red. He could barely breathe. Despite his massive size he wasn’t much of an efficient fighter.

“By all means, please take it all; bribing an underage kid for sex is probably illegal and you’re lucky I’m not phoning the police right now. You will be watched though so just try to prey on another underage child, you’ll suffer greatly. I promise you that.”

He gave a snide smile and a threatening pat with his cane before turning and following David back inside; pressing the blade on the floor to sheath it again then put the cane back in the umbrella bin. Tye surprised him crowding into his arms with a scared little noise, hiding on his shoulder. Harry hugged her close, frowning when he felt her trembling.

“You’re safe now, sweetheart,” he soothed, rubbing Tye’s back and holding her snug.

Tye snuffled, shuddering. “I can’t believe he lied like that. I’m so stupid for believing he was seventeen. I’m an idiot and I’m so sorry. Gods I’m fucking so stupid.”

“No, actually you’re not. You were smart enough to discover his lies and got yourself out of another dangerous situation where you would have been hurt. I’m so very proud of you. I just wish I would have known you had a new friend. How about from now on, when you make a friend let me or Dad meet them? We won’t interfere with you making friends and I won’t fuss if you have friends who are only a few years older than you; nobody over the age of twenty-two, please. I know you’re smart enough to know how to handle yourself if there’s trouble and this incident just proves it.”

“Yeah but I obviously can’t tell how old someone is. I just by chance saw his license this morning when he took me and Sarna for some weird brunch thing; it was so hoity and stupid. It was awful.”

Harry almost smiled when she pulled back and he saw her scowling about the unfamiliar environment. She grumbled, scrubbing at her eyes annoyed by her tears, and snuffled again then went back into Harry’s arms, feeling safe when he held her close.

Harry stood holding Tye, hands soothing over her back, pressing a kiss on her forehead with a soft sigh. He knew raising a teenager was a handful and a half, but he didn’t expect Tye to get herself into so many nefarious situations. He knew all he could do was try to keep watch over her without making her feel like he was spying and she would have no freedom.


	12. Chapter 12

After a slow, agonizingly boring, week and a half of recovery Eggsy’s ankle was healed enough he could get around again. He still had some stiffness and pain but it was tolerable enough he could resume his duties to Harry and their herd.

As Harry came to the kitchen to look in on Eggsy, he smiled. The radio played again, Eggsy singing along with Jason and Annabeth sitting on a counter while he worked making mixes for cakes and other sweets, and Harry heard the two giggling. He leaned in the doorway seeing Eggsy dancing around as he worked making them laugh as he shook his ass and wiggled about.

Each child had a piece of cake and a little cookie on their own plates, and their faces smeared with batter.

Eggsy peeked at his phone when it dinged on the counter, smiling when the camera on top of the fridge turned on and he saw Harry watching, and tilted his hips so his ass was in Harry’s sight clearly as he wiggled.

Harry chuckled softly and shook his head, enjoying the view, glad to have Eggsy bouncy and happily performing his duties. He knew his boy was miserable being laid up.

He stepped up slowly when Jason and Annabeth turned their attention back to their snacks, both momentarily distracted by a video on their shared tablet. Eggsy stilled when Harry’s arms wrapped around his waist and pressed back as Harry leaned in and rubbed him with his scruffy cheek.

Eggsy visibly relaxed, shoulders slumping a fraction, and let out a soft breath as his eyes closed and his smile widened. He hadn’t yet noticed he had the tension until Harry’s arms were around him keeping him secure.

“Stay,” he sighed, turning his head and nuzzling Harry’s chin with a little noise. He let out a longer breath when Harry hugged him back against his chest a little firmer and linked his fingers together to hold Eggsy flush against him.

“Thank you, Daddy,”

The familiar shiver of excitement and joy of the endearment ran through Harry nearly making him arch up and pin Eggsy to the counter; giving a little satisfied inhale through his teeth in Eggsy’s ear earning a soft chuckle.

“You know what that does to me, boy,” he replied, letting his tone darken with need and dominance he knew would go deep into Eggsy’s being, tightening his hold as Eggsy went a little weak kneed. He chuckled low, earning a press and wiggle against his hips.

“Finish up in here, I’ll handle baths until you get done, and then I want you sitting pretty until they’re in bed.”

“I’d rather sit on you.”

Harry leaned back and gave Eggsy’s ass a sharp pop, making him let out a stunned noise. It was just a warning pop, didn’t have any real power behind his hand, but it quickly told Eggsy he was toeing the line into disobedience.

“You know you can’t while they’re awake you needy little whore,” he hissed, making Eggsy whimper quietly and fight to push away his edging arousal. Harry reached around and gave him a careful squeeze, getting another whimper and making him arch and inhale deep as he fought the urge to become aroused without permission.

After a moment Harry began rubbing firmly. Eggsy went up on the balls of his feet and his hands gripped the edge of the counter, hoping his face wasn’t showing distress and calling attention from the two little ones over their shoulders on the opposite counter. Harry enjoyed the slow torture for a minute before his hand suddenly stopped and pulled away as he took a step back; still close enough Eggsy could stand on his feet flat again and not fall backward.

“I was going to cage you for smarting off, but then you went back to my good boy and didn’t get hard without permission. Still, I’m going to swat you good for that mouth.”

“If you think you can,” he replied, turning and stepping out of Harry’s hold with a cheeky grin; now wanting to push Harry for swats. He just wanted to play a little rough and knew which buttons to push. He leaned back on his hands, jutting his hip out and swaying his waist slowly to get Harry to look down at his groin.

Harry couldn’t resist a quick peek, eye drawn toward the movement. “Keep it up, you.” he challenged, tone going soft again; dominance slipping as his attention wavered.

Eggsy steadied when Jason looked over, putting on a child friendly smile. He laughed when he saw their dirty little faces and picked up a damp cloth to get the bulk of the batter and frosting off.

“Alright you twerps, bath time. Go with Dada; I’ll be up in a couple minutes.”

“Unca Dave!” Jason shouted, startling Eggsy at his too loud tone. “‘Mere, please!”

They helped Jason and Annabeth off the counter and Harry directed them to go upstairs hoping their chocolate and vanilla covered hands didn’t touch anything that couldn’t be cleaned easily. He could only sigh a little defeated when they got to the stairs and Annabeth crawled up like an animal, she didn’t have the coordination to stand and go up a flight of stairs, and reminded himself that tomorrow was carpet cleaning and Sarah always washed the stairs as well those days.

At least Eggsy was able to convince him to not carpet the stairs and left them bare marble. It wasn’t like the kids ran up and down the stairs in socks and heighten the danger of falling. Getting either of them to keep socks on was a battle neither cared if they won or lost miserably.

David met them upstairs outside the bathroom, chuckling at Annabeth still crawling unable to slow herself to stand up without tripping, following them into the bathroom. He never would understand the unnecessary splurge of having a little tub for each kid, but Harry had the money to spend and they weren’t his children so he couldn’t raise them.

“Can I have bubbles, Dada?” Jason asked, undressing with Harry’s help. “Was I good today?”

Harry smiled at his son, seeing so much of his dear friend in Jason’s amber eyes and that cheeky smile Hamish only gave to those he loved most. So many times he caught himself just staring at Jason and smiling; missing and grieving for Hamish but grateful each day he woke and had the little boy in his life. Jason had always been half his even though it wasn’t official until after losing Hamish, and he couldn’t imagine life without him and his sometimes unruly antics.

Jason stood waiting for Harry’s response, wiggling excited, smiling. Harry continued to stare at him without speaking, too lost in his thoughts.

“Dada,” he whispered softly, holding Harry’s cheeks in an attempt to get his attention. “I want bubbles, please.” Jason waited another moment before grinning deviously and poking his fingers up Harry’s nose, making him snap back to attention with a stunned snort; giggling happily as Harry sat up and shook his head, giving his nose a rub.

Harry snorted a laugh when he realized he had zoned out and got lost in his head again. Jason let out a shrill giggle and squirmed when Harry tickled his sides in retaliation for poking up his nose.

He stopped after a moment and settled, helping Jason out of his shorts. “I’m sorry, Bubba, I didn’t hear you. What did you ask?”

“Bubbles,” he replied smiling and hopeful again, bouncing a little bit.

Harry’s smile grew and he nodded, letting Jason get the bubble bath from under the sink while he ran the bath water. Jason put the Batman bottle on the tub then climbed up to use the toilet and wait for Harry to help him get into the tub and take a bath.

Harry would bathe Jason and wash his hair then sit and let him play for a little while and wind down for bedtime. Annabeth was already in her tub but David didn’t bathe her, he was mostly there to just watch her until Eggsy came upstairs to take over.

Sometimes she wouldn’t even let Harry bathe her, especially if her hair had to be washed. She never cried when Eggsy did it, but he was the only one who could do it without getting water in her face.

When Jason’s bath was ready, Eggsy came in to bathe Annabeth. David moved to sit on the closed toilet lid to be available for handing over anything they might need, wanting to stay close to the little ones for a while.

Every night he stayed with the family, he felt more like they were his family; he was curious to know if they felt the same about him but knew it wasn’t polite to ask. Any time he dragged himself back to headquarters or for his self mandated week at home with his ex-wife to give whichever unlucky nurse was tending to her that week a break.

He often found himself thinking about her eventual death and hoping it came sooner rather than later. He was ready to be free of her and a part of him was glad that she was in a vegetative state and would be until she died.

Of course he could never tell anyone the truth of why she was a vegetable and how he was responsible for her grim condition.


	13. Chapter 13

Recessing on another trial day with Tye, Harry kept her tucked close and followed Eggsy through the crowd of cameras and shouting. He didn’t pay much attention to the nasty things shouted, his concern was Tye. When they came back after the few hours lunch break Johnathon planned on calling her up to testify and she was expectedly scared.

They were going home for lunch instead of going out with the legal team like they had done before, Johnathon convinced the judge to allow Tye to have an emotional support animal and she wanted Hambone to sit with her.

Harry had to rush for her training, he knew it would happen, but Hambone was a smart dog and already had obedience training; ESA training was nothing. She passed and Harry had her certified.

Eggsy and the girls from the drag club led them to the car, both fathers were grateful for the protective ring the girls formed around Eggsy’s car so he and Tye could get in safely. He wasn’t worried about himself going to his car a few spaces away, he was always armed in some way.

He just had to wait until Eggsy’s car was at the exit getting onto the road again before he could pull out of his spot. A couple of the girls would follow his car with one in front of Eggsy. It felt just a little ridiculous getting their own escorts to and from court, but both agreed to do whatever was necessary for their daughter.

Following the convoy, Harry tried to use some of the tech to make notes; trying to write on a tablet and watch the road at the same time. He still couldn’t get the voice commands to understand him, even with his prim and proper speaking the technology, and wouldn’t use the function unless Eggsy was right there to take over and get it to work.

At a red light he had the chance to quickly jot down a few reminders and tasks he meant for his agents at headquarters. During a pause in his thinking, Harry looked up again, tapping the tablet pen on the steering wheel idly.

The light changed to green. First Marnianna’s car started down the road again, then Eggsy’s car inched forward to cross. Harry prepared to move, looking around at the other motorists waiting as he coasted forward to let the cars ahead get a little speed.

A car coming from the opposite left revved and spun tires, the driver preparing to slam through and cause a wreck. It was directly aimed at Eggsy and Tye. Harry moved quickly and bumped Eggsy’s car forward, pushing it out of the way just as the car took off; hearing the sickening crunch of his rear passenger and third row area as the offending car t-boned him instead.

He jostled with a grunt, instinctively keeping hold of the steering wheel, surprised to feel the rear end of his car raise up a little ways and crash back down, popping one rear tire.

Eggsy almost panicked when the crash happened, getting bumped forward harder than Harry intended, but thankfully only tapped Marnianna’s bumper barely. Looking back in his mirror and seeing Harry’s airbag and a tiny green camaro crashed and heavily damaged. He struggled with his seatbelt a minute before he was able to get out and rushed to Harry, finding him sitting a little dazed from the airbag hitting him so violently.

Tye and the girls crowded, all of them worried about Harry. Eggsy was too busy checking Harry for injuries to hear them or notice that Marnianna had caught the other driver trying to run away and held him in a tight headlock as he tried to struggle against her.

Harry grunted, cringing at the pain in his head, but stayed still and quiet after recognizing Eggsy’s touch. “I don’t think anything’s broken, sweet boy,” he mumbled weakly, fighting the urge to pass out where he sat. Everything felt blurry and swimmy. “Alert Pamela, won’t you?”

His heart ached when Eggsy whimpered softly but felt him settle down to obey; taking his phone out of his pocket with shaking hands, reaching to hold Harry’s wrist. Eggsy tried to tell himself he was just trying to keep Harry calm, but they both knew he was holding to keep track of Harry’s pulse while he called headquarters’ emergency medical line.

Neither were aware of the crowd gathering but when Tye let out a terrifying scream, they tried to move to her. Harry was stuck with his seat belt and Eggsy, in a panic and trying to control himself, gave him a barked order to sit and be still before he ran where Tye stood with Nat out of the way of the wrecked vehicles.

She was nearly on her knees clinging to Nat, screaming and sobbing hysterically.

Eggsy fell to his knees as Tye crumpled with Nat holding her, grunting when she turned and clinged to him, acting as if she was trying to climb into his chest for protection.

“What the hell?” he grunted out holding Tye as best as he could with her so scared.

Nat huffed, hands on her hips, standing over them protectively. “Did you notice who slammed Harry?” He shook his head, looking over but not seeing the other driver. “That fucker Connelly. She saw him and lost it.”

As he continued to struggle with Tye, Eggsy leaned back and gave her chin a careful bump; just enough to get her attention so she would stop screaming directly in his ears. Tye’s screams broke off with a whimper but she understood the sign and leaned quietly into Eggsy’s arms this time, sniffling and snuffling.

She felt helpless and hopeless.

“She’s convinced he’s out to kill her now. Which,” Marnianna snorted and gestured toward the crash with a scoff. “You know.”

Eggsy sighed to calm himself, eyes closing for a moment, and pressed a kiss on Tye’s head, holding her snug. He wanted to go back to Harry’s side but he wouldn’t let go of her when she was so scared and upset.

#####

The next time Harry was aware, he woke with more pains. His head pounded and it felt like every inch of his body was lit on fire and burned until he was a black crisp. He let out a grunt when he felt something grip his hand, but then he started feeling everything start to cool and soothe his pains away.

He would recognize Eggsy’s touch even if he lost both eyes.

Risking being blinded by the overhead lights that were too bright, Harry slit his eye open carefully; grunting again when that sliver of space was invaded by the light; waiting until that sliver was adjusted before he cracked his eye a little more.

Little by little, Harry’s eye opened again and he glanced around until he could turn his head to see Eggsy watching him; arm hugged close and Eggsy happy to sit and nuzzle on the limb while Harry woke totally.

“Hey,” Eggsy greeted softly, putting Harry’s hand around the side of his neck and pinning Harry’s arm. “How do you feel?”

“Flesh wound,” he joked with a crooked grin, getting a little bit of a teary chuckle in return. “What’s the diagnosis?”

Eggsy shrugged, eyes closing a moment as Harry gripped on his throat carefully feeling better settled. “Mostly just muscle damage, you’re stuck overnight though and I’m staying here. Dave’s got the bubs with a couple of our nurses helping him. Tye’s up here though, she’s refusing to leave. Pam gave her something to help her sleep and put her in a bed an hour ago. She gave me something too, but I can’t relax. You’re hurt and laid up, I gotta take care of you.”

Harry could hear the exhaustion in his boy. “Do we have the big bed?” Eggsy nodded, smiling again and nuzzling Harry’s palm as his hand moved. “Good, I need my good boy up here beside me.” Eggsy stood and took off his pants and dress shirt, getting up on the bed carefully beside Harry; tucking in close but not putting excessive weight on him.

“Good boy,” he praised softly, feeling tired again after Eggsy pressed the button on the morphine pump for him. He hated being drugged and knocked out, but right now he would welcome the drunk feeling when he woke to not have the horrible pain.

It was going to be hard to recover from deep muscle damage on top of going back and forth to court, but Harry wasn’t one to easily give up and back down from a challenge. He would have enough help as it was and the fact that Connelly targeted Tye viciously would go in their favor when they got back to court as regularly scheduled.


	14. Chapter 14

After the accident the judge running the trial recessed a couple days so Harry could get settled at home before Eggsy had to step away for another court date. It wasn’t too hard to convince Harry to lie in bed and give his body a chance to recover, he couldn’t twitch a toe without intense pain so he agreed it was best for him to stay still as possible. He behaved only for Pamela when he needed medical care so she took time off from headquarters to help him and Eggsy for a while.

For now, Eggsy had to get through watching Tye struggling up on the witness stand while Connelly’s lawyers questioned her, trying to scare her. He was proud of her, she sat with the confidence Harry taught her and that stoney glare in her eyes she picked up from Eggsy.

Hambone sat obediently beside her and Eggsy and Johnathon would later swear, hands on their respective versions of a bible, that the dog’s eyes never left Connelly and she was flat out glaring at him as if daring him to try anything so she could rip him apart.

Eggsy knew she would attack, all he would have to do was give her the signal; she didn’t even have to be looking to see it, she would go on the audible cue of the  _ ‘tsst’ _ combined with the finger snap.

Everyone was expecting the lawyer’s questions to intimidate and make Tye feel vulnerable. She was a fifteen-year-old girl and he was well educated in the laws and knew how to win cases, he got more than a few completely guilty and horrible clients off with barely so much as house arrest for their crimes.

When Connelly hired his defense team though, he didn’t count on Harry having Johnathon and his team. The head member of the firm, Harry’s long time personal lawyer, assigned Johnathon knowing he would help Harry in his absence. Johnathon was smarter than Connelly’s lawyers.

Hambone boofed, getting the attention of the judge and the stenographer. Tye resumed scritching on her head when she realized she had stopped and worried her, calming again, sighing to calm herself before answering more intrusive questions.

Tye sat for questioning for an hour, petting Hambone and keeping her stone face; making Eggsy so much prouder. After she was asked about nearly every good or bad experience in her life, being asked every personal question imaginable, she was finally asked the one question Johnathon could object to and get her set free of the clutches.

It was completely inappropriate to ask a minor about their sex life and the judge agreed. Tye left the stand with Hambone on her heels and sat down with an audible, relieved sigh, reaching for the tissues. Eggsy wanted to reach over the divider and hug her, but he had to wait. He had to show he wasn’t a coddling parent, had to let Tye stand on her own two feet fearlessly. He couldn’t take her hand and lead her through or the courts would see her as weak and give a verdict in Connelly’s favor.

With closing statements given, and the jury reminded of the horrible crimes Connelly committed, the judge dismissed them to deliberate and recessed for a few hours to see how long it would take for a verdict to be decided.

Tye stood and followed Johnathon, tucking under Eggsy’s raised arm, holding Hambone’s leash, going into a conference room to wait while Johnathon and a team member went to get lunch for everyone from the court cafe.

Feeling a bit dramatic, but mostly just exhausted, Tye crumpled and folded down on the floor with a theatrical sigh. Eggsy sat in a chair at the table, chuckling at her antics and feeling the same. He itched to kneel for Harry for a while, or to be curled up beside him while he was laid up in bed.

Hambone stayed by the open door watching the hallway, fur bristled and teeth bared slightly. Her deep warning growl caught Eggsy’s attention, startling him. Tye tensed on the floor, sitting up slowly and turning around to watch the door. As Eggsy stood, a white jumpsuit clad pair of legs stood in the doorway for just a second before Hambone sprang ferociously. Tye scrambled for cover under the table as Eggsy rushed to the hall where Hambone attacked Connelly, barking and growling; biting and tearing his flesh almost rabidly.

If he didn’t bleed out and die from her massive bites, he would surely catch an infection and at least suffer with that pain; if not kill him slowly. In the scuffle, with both Eggsy and a few officers trying to get control of Hambone, slipping on blood and tripping over Connelly and each other a few times, one of the officers had no choice in stunning her with a taser.

She jumped away from the pain with a cry, dragging Eggsy down as she retreated and he had a hand around her harness to haul her off Connelly. Eggsy landed with a grunt, but subtly hit his heel on the floor and nudged the blade into Connelly’s throat as he got to his feet.

He had to take the risk of being caught. He had to do something permanent to assure Tye’s safety. He had to protect his daughter, not willing to lose another to murder that would be later excused and dismissed. An officer grabbed and steadied him as he swayed and directed him back into the conference room. Eggsy sat down, sheathing the blade again, and laid his head on the table as the adrenaline started to crash.

Under the table, Tye reached and tugged on Hambone until she got under as well; leaning on the dog and hugging her, sniffling quietly in her fur. She didn’t want to have a panic attack in front of the police, she knew they would see her as a threat and harm her instead of stepping in to help.

By the time Johnathon got out of the fray and had a chance to step back, Eggsy had his breath back but still slumped in the chair; hand reached under the table petting comfortingly on Tye’s head resting on his thigh with Hambone’s on his knee.

“Well, you’re lucky I had papers showing she’s had obedience and trained for personal protection by the  _ military. _ Otherwise they would want to euthanize her for attacking.”

“Good Ham Sandwich,” Eggsy praised, tone tired still, giving her a scritch behind her ear.

Johnathon nodded and started putting away all the files and notes he and his team had for the trial. “Well, it’s just formality now, since the defendant is now dead from his injuries. But, the jury came back. We just have to go in and let them do the steps.”

Neither missed Tye’s pitiful whine and Eggsy felt her crumple to the floor again with a huff.

“I know, Bubby,” he told her with a soft sigh, leaning over his lap so she would hear him, holding his head in his hands. “He’s gonna be acquitted, they can’t imprison a dead man. But, at least he’s gone for good. We can be relieved there’s absolutely no chance he can get you again. There will be another investigation against the rest of them and hopefully that place can be shut down permanently.”

She whined again, flopping over to her back to look up at Eggsy with a pout. Eggsy gave her a weak smile and held a hand out to help her get from under the table so they could finish with Connelly. She continued to whine and grumble as she got to her feet to follow, dragging her feet and clomping moodily; a depressed scowl plastered on her face. Eggsy ignored her grumping and took her hand.

Back in the courtroom, Eggsy sat Tye down with Johnathon then sat behind them after settling Hambone with Tye, pulling his phone out when it buzzed with a message; rolling his eyes when he read the message from Pamela telling him that Harry was in trouble for trying to use Jason to sweet talk her into letting him soak in the hot tub alone.

After a quick acquittal for Connelly, and a jury voted guilty verdict that would have had him in prison for life, court was adjourned and the case against him dismissed.

Eggsy was disappointed, and he knew Tye was crushed, but both were relieved that they wouldn’t have to go to any other court trials for the rest of the clinic staff. He tucked her close again as they left the courtroom and started outside to make it through the crowd. He wanted to start shooting those jeering triumphantly at them, but he needed to get back to Harry and make him behave for Pamela.

#####

At the house, Eggsy led Tye and Hambone inside, immediately almost tripping over the kittens running away from Jason and Annabeth. Hambone boofed and took off running after them, glad to be back home with her boy Jason. Tye and Eggsy went upstairs, Tye was exhausted and devastated, Eggsy needed to find Harry; already hearing him whining in their room.

He put on a smile when he stepped in and found Pamela trying to help Harry with a courtesy sponge bath and Harry unable to do anything but surrender to her.

“I know I’m not Eggsy, but we can’t let you sit here with spit-up on your clothes. I’m not touching anywhere private. He’d have my head for touching your areas. Just lie here and pout until he gets home.”

Harry huffed and pouted at her but laid still, in too much pain. Eggsy closed the door and came over, standing where Harry would see him behind Pamela; teasing him with a playful striptease as he undressed out of his suit. Pamela stopped for a second when she noticed Harry’s grin and turned around to find what he was smiling at, huffing and rolling her eyes when she spotted Eggsy over her shoulder.

He couldn’t help chuckling when Eggsy laughed happily, arm reaching for him. Eggsy sent his clothes down the chute then came over, hips swishing and a devious grin on his face as he slinked and crawled up the bed to lie down with Harry as Pamela cleaned up and left them alone.

“So, how’d it go?”

Eggsy grumbled, snorting. “Ham Sandwich went nuts when the fucker got away from the police and took him out so legally he was acquitted,” he paused and snorted, scoffing. “But, he’s dead from the injuries. We won’t have to put her down or anything, Johnny took care of that. We don’t have to go back for the others so I’ll have more time to take care of you and make sure you’re healed good.”

Despite the disappointment of yet another acquittal for the monster who harmed their daughter, Harry smiled, nudging Eggsy to snuggle to his side and holding him trying not to react to the pain shooting everywhere. Eggsy smiled and rubbed Harry’s opposite shoulder, massaging carefully.

They both would have preferred Connelly spend the rest of his life locked up and tortured, but they would settle for the monster being dead so he couldn’t hurt Tye or anyone else again. Their daughter was safe and hopefully would never need another stay in a rehab.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update.

I haven't forgotten about this. Just stupid busy packing. I'm moving on the first and hopefully I'll have internet access soon after. I feel like screaming cause the stress of packing shit. It sucks!


End file.
